The Child of Our Flesh
by Live4Dance88
Summary: Sequal. After Vincent leaves Vinaya finds out she's pregnant. Will Vincent ever make it home? Will he accept the pregnancy? What if he passes the Chaos gene to his child? How will he manage all this while fighting Deepground as they continue to trail him?
1. Good News and Bad News

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Good News and Bad News**

I brushed Priya's hair gently while she hummed to the radio. Today was her first day of kindergarten. This was a whole new game for her waking up at seven and not coming home until three. She seemed excited though, maybe it was because of all the new school supplies and school clothes. She wore her new jean skirt and flowery lime green and pink shirt. I pulled up a chunk of her hair on the side and clipped it back with a pink clip.

"Okay, chick your finished." I patted her on her back as she stood up and skipped away from me to pick up her new purple and lime green backpack. The bus for the elementary school stopped right at the house next door so I now didn't have to walk a few blocks with her to her stop, but being it was her first day, I did walk with her down the sidewalk and saw her off to school.

"Mommy…I wanna see Vincent." She said as we walked slowly down the sidewalk hand in hand. I laughed softly. No one could even imagine how bad I wanted to see him.

"You'll see him soon enough." It had been a month and a few days since he had left. The planet was still here so I knew he must have won his battle. But where was he…? Cloud had also been gone for nearly a week now searching for him.

The big yellow bus came around the corner with its loud engine and pulled up in front of our neighbor's house. Another little girl with short brown hair walked alone to the same bus stop. Priya shied away from her, hugging my thigh. I bent down and hugged her before gently pushing her towards the girl and the bus.

"Have a good day sweetie, mommy or Tifa will pick you up from school today, ok so don't get on any buses."

"Okay mommy, love you." I kissed her cheek and watched her climb the bus steps.

Once back inside the house I saw my cell phone's lights flashing indicating I had missed a call. My heart raced, but to my disappointment it was just Tifa. Not that I didn't want to hear from her, its just that I would feel much better to finally get that call from Vincent telling me he was on his way home.

I plopped down on the couch and dialed Tifa's number.

"Hey Vinaya! How are you?" How can she sound so cheerful in times like these.

"I'm ok, I guess. Have you heard from Cloud yet?" I leaned back against the sofa. Phoebe jumped up and crawled into my lap. Its funny how pets seemed to just know when you are feeling down. Not to mention the past couple of days I've been feeling sick to my stomach and even vomited a few times this morning.

"No, I haven't but he better get home soon because guess what!" I smiled at the excitement in Tifa's voice.

"What?" I pushed as much enthusiasm as I could into which wasn't much.

"I'm pregnant!" I heard her clapping in the background. "You know how I've been telling you about all the morning sickness and stuff." Morning sickness….

"Yeah….wow congratulations Tifa that's great. I hope Cloud is as excited."

"Oh I know, he better be, but you never know about Cloud. Something like this could completely scare him away." She laughed nervously.

"Tifa…don't say anything to anyone, but I bought a pregnancy test too, but I haven't taken yet. All the symptoms you said you've had, I've had them too. I tried to dismiss it at first, but I can't anymore. I think I might be pregnant too." How ironic…

"Oh this is so cool! We can go through it together!"

"Tifa…what if Vincent doesn't come back? What if he's dead? I can't go through this alone again… Then I'll have two fatherless children."

"Vinaya, I have faith in Vincent and you should too. He promised he would return to you. Vincent Valentine would never break a promise."

I sighed Tifa's words gave me a bit of confidence, but I was still afraid. "Thanks Tifa, well I guess I'll go take this pregnancy test. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you the results."

"Ok, hang in there alright. Vincent's ok I know this Vinaya."

"Thanks Tifa. Goodbye." I hung up my phone and set it on the coffee table. The rest of the day was terribly long. I hadn't been in Vincent's room for weeks. His scent still filled the air in there the last time I was in it so to avoid having a breakdown I stayed out. I hadn't really done much travelling either, due to the fact I had no flight car. I sighed out loud. Vincent Valentine it's been long enough get your crazy ass back here now!

**Next Day**

At around eleven that day Tifa came and picked me up and we had lunch together. I wore a long pink tube top and jean capris. I took a pregnancy test that night before I went to bed and still hadn't looked at it. When we returned to my house Tifa immediately went and got my pregnancy test and broke the news to me. "Yep this is definitely positive." She set it back down on my coffee table. She smiled and put a hand on my bare shoulder. "This isn't a bad thing so don't make that face."

"Do you think…if Vincent comes back….that he will be happy?" I looked up at her. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She wore a black tank top and khaki shorts. Tifa was just weeks further along than I was and already seemed to be putting on a little bit of weight. I dreaded the thought of gaining weight and trying to lose it again, it was so hard to get my body back in shape after having Priya.

"I don't know…Vincent's not really a kid person, but if he loves Priya I'm sure he'll love his own child. If he loves you, I think he'll be happy. And I know he loves you. I've never in my life seen Vincent act the way he has around you. Before you brought him here I had never even seen Vincent smile before, he was a very depressed stoic person before you came along."

I nodded at Tifa's words. We were both silent for a while then my cell phone rang. I looked at it and I could literally feel my heart beating through my chest when I saw the name Vincent Valentine appear on the screen.

"Hello?" My voice already shook with emotion and tears filled my eyes.

"Vinaya…this is Cloud. I've found Vincent's belongings…uh…but not him. My phone's dead that's why I used his, tell Tifa not to worry I'm doing fine."

Tears ran down my cheeks. He's gone I know he's gone…. Tifa put her arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Cloud you can just say it…he's gone isn't he?" I sniffed as more tears poured out of my eyes.

"There's still a possibility that he's alive. I've contacted Reeve and he knows of some new Deepground operation that's going on at an unknown location. Maybe they have Vincent captured there. He won his battle….he must still be somewhere. He _has_ to be Vinaya so don't lose hope."

I wiped away my tears and sighed. "Thanks for calling Cloud."

"No problem. I promise I won't stop looking until I've found him, ok?"

I sniffed "Ok." I hung up with Cloud and fell into Tifa's arms as I cried uncontrollable. This can't be happening to me.

**Meanwhile….**

**◊ Vincent's POV ◊**

I coughed and spat blood for the hundredth time today. Degraded, humiliated, and helpless once again… I never wanted to go out like this, but here it is. I lay clothed only in my black pants, on the cold concrete floor the captivity I was being held in. Cerberus was out of my hands; Chaos along with my other demons had returned to the Planet, I am no longer immortal, no longer any different than any other weak human being. The claw was an exterior part of Chaos; it had dissolved and left me with two normal human hands. I used to be only a monster, now I am nothing… Forgive me Vinaya I have failed you.

_Vincent Valentine you may have saved the Planet, but you will lose you life at the hands of Deepground. And don't think we will let you die quickly without pain._

I could still hear that thick accented voice in the back of my head, that irritating laughter following. There was nothing I could do, I had not even the strength to stand.

My eyes snapped open as I heard two familiar voices followed by a familiar cocky laugh.

"Is that you Valentine, boy don't you look _great_?" I closed my eyes again much to weak to respond to that nonsense. The only voice I wanted to hear now was that of the one I loved so dearly. Vinaya….

"Reno, let's get him and get out of here."

"Ah…what is this..." I heard that female's voice thick with its accent. I heard electricity and the click of a gun being cocked. Reno and Rude? How did they find me? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry sight of the two standing, holding their weapons as they faced Rosso and her crew of Deepground soldiers. The next thing I could remember was seeing Reno and Rude's bodies lying still next to mind.


	2. Rescued

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Rescued**

**◊ Vincent's POV ◊**

What did I ever do to deserve this? Why must my life be full of such struggles? I felt the movement of the bodies lying next to me. So they aren't dead… A groan confirmed this conclusion. The next sound I could hear was scraping of blades followed by a female scream. Reno shot up and pulled Rude with him.

"Sorry Valentine, we gotta get outta here yo!" Him and Rude disappeared within seconds. They never were exactly friends of mine. Silence filled the empty room again until I heard a familiar voice.

"Vincent? Hey….Its me Cloud let's go, lets get out of here." Is that really him? I've had many illusions like this… My eyes fully opened as I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and yank me into a standing position. I stumbled forward, but Cloud steadied me before I could fall.

"Reeve's waiting in the Shadow Fox. I've got to get you home before Vinaya has a breakdown." Cloud said as he practically dragged me along.

"Vinaya…" Her name escaped my lips before I could even think to say it.

Once we finally exited the building Cloud let me rest on the grass and handed me a canteen filled with water. It was refreshing to taste another liquid besides my own blood. We then continued down a dirt path until we reached Reeve's Shadow Fox. Reeve flew out of the back of the vehicle and helped me in. How degrading it is to be seen in such a weak state…. But I want to get back to her I don't care about anything else right now.

"Vincent, how do you feel? You should call Vinaya now and tell her you're on your way home." Cloud said twenty minutes into the drive. I then realized something I had left behind. Vinaya's flight car….

Cloud returned the belongings of mine that he found including Cerberus. I felt as if I had regained so much strength by just holding that gun. I put my cloak on although I still had no shirt. I grabbed my cell phone and found Vinaya's number.

**◊ Vinaya's POV ◊**

I looked down and saw that name again on my cell phone's screen. Damnit Cloud I wish you wouldn't use his phone…

"Cloud did you find Vincent yet?"

"This is not Cloud." Not Cloud...?

….. There was a long silence before I could speak again. "Vincent….."

"Vinaya." He replied in a shaky voice. Tears ran down my cheeks, but my voice was steady as I spoke again.

"You're ok? Are you coming home?"

"Yes I'm on my way home now…. I'm ok." I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Oh thank goodness! How far away are you? Are you hungry? Oh and by the way I have big news to tell you when you get here!" I laughed afterwards. I grinned as excitement consumed my body. I immediately ran into my room and picked out a khaki skirt and a pretty black blouse. I should at least try to look decent for my man's return!

I heard him sigh softly. "I'm still a few hours away, but yes I am quite hungry actually. Is this news that can be spoken over the phone? I'm not so sure I can wait."

"Vincent since when have you been this impatient. Of course you'll have to wait! So in a about an hour and a half I'll order your favorite, ok?"

He chuckled softly. "I've missed you so much Vinaya. I can't wait to…." He paused and I heard him mutter some unfriendly words to the people around him before he continued in a quieter voice.

"I can't wait to see you again. I know it's only been a month or so but at one point I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah Vincent I know. These past few weeks I was sure you were dead."

"I'd never leave you." The tone of his voice was so smooth and seductive. I was already ready for a round two of our last night together.

"Well I'll let you go, hurry and get here! Are you on my flight car?"

"Nn…. Vinaya… the flight car…I…"

"Its ok, Vincent. You're ok and that's all I care about."

"Hm."

"Alright, I'll see you soon bye."

"Goodbye."

I threw on my new outfit and called Tifa to let her know Vincent was coming back. She sounded just as excited as I was and thought it would be a good idea to let everyone know he was coming back. Not even thirty minutes later I had everyone at my house except for Vincent, Cloud, Reno and Rude.

"So Vinaya…I heard you were…." Yuffie paused and got close to my ear. "Pregnant." She whispered. I shot Tifa a look and receive a shrug. Didn't I tell her not to say anything to anyone!?

"Come on everyone's gonna find out soon enough." She laughed and opened a bag of chips. Barrett was in the kitchen frying fish. Cid stood outside on my porch smoking a cigarette while Shera sat in the swing.

I turned back to Yuffie and smiled slightly. She threw her arms around me and squeezed. "Yay another baby!! Ooo don't wanna squeeze too tight. Hehe."

I laughed softly. "Vincent doesn't know yet, so don't say anything to him. I want to tell him while we're alone."

She closed her lips with her fingers as if zipping a zipper. I laughed again and went to the door as I thought I heard a truck pull up. My heart jumped when I saw the Shadow Fox sitting out in front of my house. I ran outside just in time to catch a glimpse of a weary looking Vincent being helped out of the back of the truck.

"Vincent." I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He grunted and fell back against the Shadow Fox, unable to support my weight. "Are you ok?"

"Just a bit tired…." He without even looking at me, let go of me and walked slowly into the house relying heavily on the rails as he walked up the porch steps. Was he not excited to see me? I followed him inside the house and watched him walk past his excited friends into his bedroom and shut the door. I ripped the door open again and closed it behind me.

"Is something wrong?" I slowly walked up behind him and sat down on his bed when he sat down. "Oh! Your hands." I took both of his human hands in mine, but he quickly took them away and unbuckled his cloak throwing it aside.

"Why is everyone here?" he finally asked. "Vinaya I just want to be alone with you right now." He looked into my eyes for the first time then down at my lips. I didn't waste anytime taking advantage of the time to kiss him. He welcomed the kiss and put his left hand on my thigh.

"They're your friends, they were just as worried as I was." I placed my hand over his on my thigh. He sighed and stood again. He grabbed his black pajama pants and black T-shirt and headed to the shower. I waited for him in the kitchen as I sat a plate with a slice of pizza on it in the spot he used to always sit in.

After about ten minutes I heard his deep voice in the living room saying "I'm fine" to someone. Yuffie skipped into the kitchen right after Vincent did and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and glared at her causing her to back away quickly and poke her lip out at him. He glared harder then turned to me.

"Vincent what's the matter?" I used the most gently and soft voice that I owned.

"Yeah meanie, what's your problem?" Yuffie put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

Vincent ignored both of us as he took a seat and ate his pizza. Yuffie gave up trying to get his attention and completely left the house. I then quietly apologized to everyone and they left as well. I returned to the kitchen to see Vincent staring at his empty plate.

"Hey…." I said gently. I shouldn't have expected him to come home all happy and cheery like nothing had happened. I had no idea what he had been through in the past month. "Want some fish?" I looked over at the pile of fried fish sitting on paper towels in on an oven tray.

"Sure…" he mumbled I placed a piece of fish on his plate and set a bottle of malt vinegar on the table along with some tarter sauce. Vincent used neither as he ate the fish slowly.

"I'm sorry, I should have known you were gonna want some alone time when you first got back. I…just got so excited…"

"It's fine. I'll be fine. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Vincent pushed his plate aside and stared across the table at me. As I looked back into his crimson orbs I noticed that there was something definitely wrong. His eyes were slightly sunk in and his face seemed so much thinner. There were terrible dark circles around his eyes and a bruise on his cheek. The knuckles of his right hand had awful looking scabs over what must have been nasty open wounds.

"Umm….I… lets…lets talk about you first. What happened? Are you sure you're ok?" I reached out and gently touched his right hand. He jerked his hand back and turned away from me.

"Vinaya…please I don't want to think about it right now. Can we…"

"Hi Vincent." Priya said as she slowly walked into the kitchen wearing her pink pajama shorts and a white T-shirt. She stood near him looking up at him cautiously.

Vincent glanced at her and greeted her only with a soft "Hi." She continued to stare at him then all of a sudden latched onto his arm.

"It's fixed now. Vincent were you at the hospital?" I watched him force a smile as he nodded.

"I'm not sick anymore."

Priya giggled. "Yay!" she then looked down. "So, are you gonna leave us now?"

Vincent shook his head no and looked back up at me. I smiled at him not receiving one in return. How am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant with him acting like this?!

"You look really tired, Vincent. You should probably get some sleep. I'm gonna shower then uh…I'll join you."

He nodded as he stood and set his plate in the sink. He passed by Priya without even glancing at her or saying goodnight. She stared at his departing figure with a confused look.

"Why's Vince so sad?"

"I don't know…" I sighed and turned off the kitchen light. I saw Priya off to bed then showered and entered Vincent's room. He was lying in his bed under the covers with his lamp still on wide awake. His eyes quickly met mine as I entered his room and shut the door behind me. He rolled over to face me as soon as I got under the covers with him.

"I owe Cloud my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I couldn't even keep my promise to you…." Vincent frowned and his eyes left mine.

"Oh Vincent…you're only human. Literally now…" I laughed softly and put my fingers under his chin forcing him to look up at me. "You kept it though didn't you. You're here now, and you're ok."

He nodded and threw his arm over me pressing my body against his. He kissed my forehead and snuggled into his pillow closing his eyes.

"Oh and by the way I'm pregnant." I said nonchalantly.

Vincent's eyes snapped open and his head shot up. "What?!"

I giggled. "You're gonna be a daddy, Vincent."

Vincent didn't say anything but stared at me with wide fiery eyes, his jaw was dropped open and his whole body was tensed up. I giggled again and kissed his open mouth forcing him to close it and kiss me back. He pulled away quickly to ask.

"Excuse me, Vinaya, but did you just say you were pregnant?"


	3. Not a Good Idea

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Not a Good Idea**

◊ **Vincent's POV ◊**

Every muscle, bone, and nerve in my body ached as I awoke. But at least I was….home. I turned to my side to see Vinaya not there. I caught a glimpse of the digital alarm clock on the end table that read 11:35 A.M. It had barely felt like minutes had passed by since I fell asleep next to Vinaya. What was it I wanted to ask her this morning….

_Oh and by the way I'm pregnant_

My eyes shot open again. I was probably still a little delirious last night from being brutally tortured for weeks by Deepground. She couldn't have possibly said she was….pregnant.

"Hey Vincent? Are you going to sleep all day?" My head turned sharply towards the doorway to see Vinaya approaching the bed slowly. She still wore her pajamas, hair still tousled slightly, but nonetheless as beautiful as ever. She smiled at me and sat at the end of the bed.

"Vinaya, last night…uh…could you please repeat what you said. I could have sworn you said…."

"I'm pregnant." Vinaya's smile faded and she tilted her head wearing a sad face. "You don't look happy."

"Vinaya, please listen to me carefully." I sighed and sat up, pushing the covers away and motioning for her to come closer. She sat up beside me and we leaned against the head board shoulder to shoulder.

"That moment when we….you know Chaos was still part of me. Honestly at that point I believed I was incapable of even reproducing at all. I'm afraid that maybe this child will have part of Chaos in him. Vinaya, just as much as I, Chaos is the father too. It would be of our best interest to not give birth to it."

"Vincent…you're not asking me to have an abortion are you?" There was enough anger in her voice that I didn't even need to look at her to read it.

"Vinaya…just trust me." I closed my eyes and sighed. It's going to take a miracle to get me out of this bed.

◊ **Vinaya's POV ◊**

I saw Vincent wince out of the corner of my eye as he swung one leg over the side of the bed. I then took note that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I was pretty sure he had one on last night. I shook my head to clear all the dirty thoughts that crept into my mind. This was obviously not a time to be thinking like that. "Vincent wait. Let's have some tests and stuff run first."

"Vinaya…. I doubt the doctors around here are going to be able to notice if your baby is part demon." He groaned softly as he brought his other leg over the side of the bed and slowly stood holding on to the bed post.

I sighed again then thought if Vincent was going to walk away from this conversation he was probably going to need help doing so. I walked around to the other side of the bed and let him put an arm around my shoulder as I put one around his waist.

"Thanks" he muttered unwillingly placing his weight against me as I led him into the kitchen and saw to it that he got into a chair instead of falling on the floor like he almost did trying to yank himself away from me.

"What do you want for breakfast? Priya has already ate and left for school." I laughed softly trying to ease the tension in the room. "She's becoming an independent little woman. …walking to the bus stop alone and all…" I smiled as I thought of how quickly my little baby has grown already.

"Vinaya this is not something to take so lightly…"

I laughed and even though I knew exactly what he meant I said. "Breakfast? Well I guess it is the most important meal of the day you probably shouldn't take it so li…"

I jumped back slightly as Vincent threw his fist down on the table.

"You know what I mean, Vinaya." He said in a low voice, glaring at me with those intimidating crimson eyes. I really didn't appreciate his tone or beating up my kitchen table. I turned away from him as I said.

"Vincent I'm not having an abortion unless I know for sure this baby is part demon. Even then…."

"Then what!?" He snapped.

I spun around to face him. "First of all, you can lose the tone, ok? It's not my fault I'm pregnant. You had as much to do with this as I did."

"Vinaya you're disregarding what I'm saying." He finally spoke to me in a normal soft tone. He no longer had his fist balled up as well. I sighed as I poured him a glass of orange juice and sat it in front of him. He didn't acknowledge this action and continued to stare up at me.

"I am not. Vincent you're acting like you've forgotten my gift. The child will be ok."

"I can't imagine a tiny infant being able to withstand the intense pain a demon can cause. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I don't want any child of mine to have to go through that." He then looked down at the glass of juice and took a small sip.

"What if there is no part of Chaos in this child and I kill it for no reason? Huh?" I put my hand on my hip and stared at Vincent as he spun the glass around slowly looking down into the juice. He sighed and took another drink.

"I never thought you were this insensitive, Vincent…" He seemed to have ignored my comment and I stood leaning back against the cabinets for at least five minutes waiting for him to speak again.

"I can make my own breakfast. You're pregnant after all." He said before slowly proceeding to stand. I settled him back down in the chair and starting making the breakfast myself. He can barely move! How's he think he's gonna make breakfast. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he put his arm on the table and slowly put his head down. Can't he be positive about anything? I mean Chaos is gone… he's mortal…he's got a family now… I just don't get it.

"They're going to make my life a living hell." Vincent murmured into his arm.

"Hmm?" I scraped some scrambled eggs on a plate and opened my waffle maker to find Vincent's waffle a perfect golden color. I placed it on the plate and sat it in front of Vincent. The smell of the food visibly awakened his senses. I sat across from him and watched him eat for a while. He never answered my implied question so I asked him again.

"What did you say about making your live a living hell?"

"Deepground. Aside from this demon baby I have other problems to deal with as well."

"Vincent Valentine do not call our child that." I glared at him. He only responded by clearing his throat and continuing to eat.

"As soon as I am able Cloud, Reeve and I are planning to form a team and proceed to defeat Deepground for good so that they don't formulate any other plans of destroying this planet."

"Oh…so basically…as soon as you start feeling more yourself you're going to leave again. You're going to leave me here pregnant." I gave a short fake laugh and shook my head. I could have sworn Vincent would be a better man than he's being right now.

"Another reason you should…"

"Damnit Vincent I'm not having an abortion!" The silence after my outburst was almost suffocating. Vincent continued to eat and didn't even look at me. The only noise heard was the light scraping of the fork against the plate as Vincent finished eating. Once he did, he put his plate in the sink and walked very slowly holding his back into the living room.

I went to my bedroom without saying another word to him. I sat on my bed playing Super Mario on my old Nintendo for almost an hour and a half before I heard a soft knock on my door.

"What?!" I snapped. Half of the attitude was because of my loss in the game and the other possibly my anger at Vincent for being so insensitive.

It was nearly a full two minutes before I felt weight on my bed behind me. "Vinaya…"

I threw the controller down and turned to face him. He wasn't wearing that bandana so his bangs covered a lot of his eyes and there were a few longer locks that had moved over his shoulder and were resting on his pale chest.

"Vincent I don't want to give up our baby…."

"We can always try again. I'd rather not have another child, but for you Vinaya I'd do anything, ok?" He lay on his back with his head on my pillow looking up at me. His eyes held no intimidating intensity.

I sighed loudly. "I've told you this before, but you know I almost aborted Priya. Just look at the amazing…_beautiful_ little girl that almost didn't exist because of my disposition. Just thinking of what amazing little child this could be…. I don't think I can do it, Vincent."

"I understand that Vinaya, but this is for your own and its own safety." He reached over and picked up my hand. He gave it a gentle yank that I took to mean he wanted me to lay down beside him so I did just that and placed a hand on the smooth skin of his chest.

"We'll see… I'll go to the doctor. Then I'll talk to some of the old scientist that ran experiments on me when I was younger. I still have their numbers…"

Vincent nodded. "Please…whatever you do, I can't take you being angry with me." He kissed my cheek and I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face before I even turned to face him. He wasted no time pressing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss that lasted until I ran a hand down his back evidently hitting a sore spot.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it…" he captured my lips again only for me to break the kiss this time.

"I need to get dressed and comb my hair so that I can pick up Priya on time. You know she'd bite my head off if I was even a minute late." I laughed softly and slid off the bed.

Vincent smirked and rolled over on his stomach I assumed he was going to sleep there until I came back.

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a big rose on it and headed to the bathroom to change. Yeah I know Vincent has already seen me naked, but I was still a little uncomfortable.

◊ **Vincent's POV ◊**

Will my body ever stop aching? I groaned and rolled over. Me eyes widened as I saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at me. Priya stood on her knees by the bed watching me.

"Vincent….are you sick again?"

I smiled faintly at the young girl before shaking my head no.

"Then why are you sleeping so much. Its five thirty." She then spun around and picked something up off the floor. "Look! I drew it today in the art center!"

I examined the figure on the white paper. It had very long black hair and a red outfit on. The head was abnormally large as the arms and legs were strangely short. Nevertheless I could tell the figure she drew was undoubtedly me.

"Why thank you, it's very good. Do you wish to be an artist when you grow up?" She hid the picture behind her back and shook her head no.

I smiled at her and slowly sat up trying to hide the pain that simple action had caused. It didn't go unnoticed by Priya. Not much does these days….

"Mommy!!!" she walked out of the room. "Something's wrong with Vincent I think he's sick again, but he won't tell me!!" I could hear her yell as she ran down the hall. I then heard Vinaya's sweet laughter, but could not hear her reply.

Before I reached the door Priya showed up again with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other.

"Mommy said to take these and lay down somewhere. You can come in my room."

I took the glass and the pills from her. I swallowed both of them with one drink and handed the glass back to her. There was too much pink in Priya's room for me to stand so I chose to lay down in my own bed. Priya sat in the black chair practicing the alphabet as it was part of her homework. I began to realize Vinaya was absolutely right. Priya was an amazing little girl, to think someone would take such a life….

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	4. Back To Normal

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Back To Normal**

Two weeks went by quickly and before I knew it Vincent was thankfully back to normal again. Maybe his mind and body just needed to adjust to the loss of Chaos. He was even being more reasonable about the baby situation instead of demanding me to do this or that or rushing me off to the doctors.

Today he was spending the day with Cloud, Cid and Barrett investigating a situation involving a monster terrorizing the countryside outside of Edge. It was Saturday and Tifa and Marlene were out of school so Tifa brought her to our house and decided to just spend the day there herself. She was having Cloud problems and still hadn't told him she was pregnant.

We sat together on the front porch watching Marlene and Priya build a sand castle in the sandbox Vincent and I had picked out for her a few days ago. It was a little after six o'clock, yet the days already seemed to be getting shorter and it was only the last week of September.

"I've got to tell him soon, but I don't know how. Cloud said to me the other day…" she brought a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "…that he didn't know if he wanted to have a relationship with me anymore. He feels as if no one can take Aeris's place, but he loves me so much as a person."

I sighed. What do you say to that? "Well…Tifa…no matter what Cloud says you have to tell him. Eventually he's going to find out on his own and I really don't think he'd be happy to find you were hiding it from him. That's the worst thing to do I think…is hide it from him."

Tifa nodded and wiped away the single tear that had fallen from her eye. "You're really lucky, Vinaya. Vincent's such a great guy."

I smiled. "We were having a rough time a little while ago. He's scared that since Chaos was apart of him when I got pregnant that maybe this baby will also have a part of Chaos in him. I personally don't see what the problem would be with that. I can't even see how my gift would allow a demon to develop inside me, you know?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't make sense. That's complicated too because if it somehow could develop and this baby does come out part Chaos…"

"Please don't say anything to scare me." I laughed nervously and tossed my head back to move my bangs out of my eye.

"But Vinaya, I can understand Vincent's concern."

"Tifa! Come look at our castle!"

"Mommy come look!" The two little girls stood proudly pointing at their work. Tifa and I walked down the steps together laughing.

"Aww nice job girls!" Tifa said giving them each a warm pat on the back. The huge castle practically used every little bit of sand in the sandbox, but looked as if some serious work had been put into it. Priya even had two of her Barbies lying naked in the sand next to it.

"You girls wanna go clean up? It's almost dinner time." Priya rubbed her hands together in an attempt to get some of the sand off. Tifa and I took the girls inside and got them cleaned up. Tifa brought Marlene a pair of pajamas and some extra clothes just incase she decided she wanted to stay the night.

Dinner consisted of some deep fried shrimp, hush puppies, mashed potatoes, and corn. As soon as I began cooking, I heard the door open followed by Barrett's loud laughter.

"Well Vincent…hell I'm happy for ya, friend. Never in a million years did I think I'd see the day you'd become a father." Vincent chuckled at this and looked down at the floor. For a second I could have sworn he wore a sad face after Cid's comment.

Vincent took his eyes off the floor and looked up at me. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen trying to keep an eye on the food that was near done. I took one look back at the stove and when I turned back Vincent was inches away from me staring down at me like I was the dinner. He took me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you today." He whispered to me. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Vincent used to feel uncomfortable getting intimate with people around.

"How much?" Vincent was steadily pushing me gently back further and further until we were in the kitchen up against the cabinets and out of our company's view. He lifted me up on the counter. Since he was so much taller than me, it was actually easier to make out this way. I sat only inches taller than him on the counter.

"Vincent Valentine?"

◊ **Vincent's POV ◊**

Who invited Yuffie? I wondered as I tried to fight off the blush that threatened to appear upon my cheeks. I gave Vinaya a look that sure let her know what I was thinking before I turned to look at that nosey little brat.

She grinned. "So is he a good kisser?" Yuffie walked right up next to us unfazed at all by our previous actions.

Vinaya nodded with a smile that was mischievous enough to arouse me right then and there. I took my hands off of her lower back and took a step away from her. Vinaya closed her legs and rested her hands in her lap now giving off an innocent look.

"Aww Vinny, you really don't have a clue how happy it makes me and the guys to see you finally in love again." She gave me a light, playful blow to the chest before beaming at me. I smirked and lightly pushed her in my defense.

"Wanna fight punk?" Yuffie put up her fists. She came towards me, but I put a hand to her forehead and held her back effortlessly as she swung her fists in the air between us. Vinaya sat laughing, then jumped off the counters and ran to the stove afraid she had burnt her food. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was in perfect shape.

I walked back into the living room to let everyone know the food was done and they could stay and eat if they wanted to. I noticed Tifa and Cloud standing out on the porch talking. I saw them through the window since the curtains were pulled wide open. I watched as Tifa wiped her eyes and turned away from him. He flung his arms out as he kept talking. Tifa waved her hand as if telling him that was enough. I sighed… Never would I ever have imagined that I would have to give Cloud a talk on how to treat a woman. Vinaya had mentioned to me that Tifa was also pregnant and Cloud didn't know of it yet. Maybe he did now.

I looked to my right to see Vinaya standing beside me also watching Cloud and Tifa through the window. She put her hand on her hip and shook her head. "Cloud's an asshole."

◊ **Vinaya's POV ◊**

Just as I had expected, I got a call from Tifa later on that night. Marlene had decided to stay the night and her and Priya were both in their pajamas 'sleeping' in Priya's room. I had just come from the shower and was sitting on my bed wearing only a towel wrapped around me. Vincent was still finishing his shower in the other bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Vinaya I told him." There was a long silence.

"And?"

"He's going to need some time alone. He took off just now. No telling when he's coming back."

I looked down at red toenails. Again I didn't know what to tell her. "Well, Tifa you know we're here for you."

"Yeah I love you guys." She said before sniffing. I really felt bad for her. If only Cloud could understand just how much love Tifa had for him…

Vincent walked into my bedroom and gave me a slight smile. He was also in just a towel, but his was wrapped only around his waist of course. He sat next to me and looked into my eyes. No need to ask what he wanted…

"Tifa I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Don't get upset, things will be alright." I scooted away from Vincent as I felt him coming nearer. He chuckled tugged at my towel. I batted his hands away.

"Ok Bye Tifa." I quickly hung up the phone and glared at him. "Geez, Vincent have some courtesy."

"You shouldn't sit around in such a lack of clothing." He succeeded in snatching my towel away before throwing his on the floor as well. I scooted back into the middle of the bed and Vincent crawled towards me. He reached over and turned off the lamp. His hard member rubbed against my thigh in the process.

"I still can't believe someone like you enjoys being with me." He whispered before kissing my lips. He grabbed my hips and situated himself over me before slowly placing himself inside me.

"I love being with you." I whispered back. Once again Vincent proved that thirty years without sex meant nothing. He probably provided me with the most intense pleasure that anyone has ever. Everything from the way he rocked his hips to the way his fingertips teased all the sensitive spots on my body.

The next morning we both slept in until about nine thirty. I, of course, was the first to wake. Sometimes I think that if it weren't for me waking him, Vincent would sleep til noon or later everyday. Before I woke him I laid there and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful now in his sleep unlike the days when he was tortured by nightmares of what he calls his sins. I ran my hand through his long hair, then took a piece and twisted it around my finger then let it spin loose and fall back on his chest. He sighed heavily and continued with his light snoring. I must have really worked him last night because he snored louder through that night than I had ever heard him before.

I gave him a few pokes in the side and looked up at his face to see if he would wake up. He was indeed already looking back at me. He yawned and stretched his arms out above his head, nearly elbowing me in the face as he returned them to his side.

"Sorry babe…" Babe!? Did Vincent just call me babe? I loved how natural it sounded. I never expected to use nicknames for me because I was afraid it would just sound awkward coming from him, but it sounded completely natural.

"Its ok."

"Since you're pregnant I should be more careful with you."

"You were a little rough last night." I giggled as the blush crossed his cheeks. Oh Vincent… He tried turning away from me, but I crawled on top of him and turned his head to face me.

"Please don't tempt me…Priya will walk in any minute asking you to fix breakfast, I don't want her to…"

I pressed my lips against his and slowly grinded my hips against his. He groaned and slid his hand up my back and cradled the side of my face as he kissed me harder.

"…walk in and see us because…"

I swore I heard someone open the door. I rolled off Vincent and snatched the covers that were over us up and wrapped them around me leaving Vincent lying naked on the bed. He was thankfully able to grab a pillow and hold it over his private area before Priya opened the door.

"Mommy why is Vincent naked!?"

"Vincent's naked?" Marlene's voice was faintly heard from the end of the hallway.


	5. Because of Me

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Because of Me**

Before I knew it a full month passed by and Vincent and I were both able to fully believe I was pregnant because of the small pooch my stomach now showed. It was very small, but evident enough. The few doctor appointments I had were fine. Everything seemed normal; I wasn't having any difficulties at all. I swore up and down that I felt worse and had more problems while I was pregnant with Priya.

Vincent was being called the town monster hunter. He made money travelling around the countryside destroying monsters that arose. He had even made enough money to buy a new flight car. It was much fancier than the one I had at first. He wasn't gone too much, but every once in a while I would have to remind him that his presence at home was important.

Today was a normal day of me cleaning house while Vincent was out killing monsters. Priya was at school so the house was completely quiet. I turned on the TV to kill the eerie silence. I began to feel as if I was being watched. I didn't waste any time picking up the phone and calling Vincent.

"Hello?"

"Vincent, are you busy?"

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel safe. I think there might be someone outside or something." I approached the window but was too scared to pull the curtain back even.

"Ok. I'll be home in a few minutes. Don't leave the house."

"Ok." I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. I bounced my leg up and down nervously. Ten minutes later I heard keys in the door. That sound alone almost sent me out of my skin, but relief consumed me as I watched a concerned looking Vincent walk through the door and securing it behind him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he sat down next to me on the couch and tenderly put a hand on my bare thigh. I wore a pair of short white shorts and a pink T-shirt with the word Glamorous written in sparkly white letters.

"Yeah…You didn't see anyone outside or anything?" I leaned closer to him.

He shook his head no. I watched as his eyebrows lowered as he seemed to be lost in thought. "The neighborhood does seem unusually quiet, though…"

The house phone rang and Vincent jumped to answer it. Lately it seemed appropriate to call this place the Valentine residence rather than the Yadavalli's.

"…no this is Vincent. Tifa, things seem a little strange around here…Would you accompany Vinaya while I go and do some investigating? Deepground is far from through with me."

"Thank you. Bye."

Vincent sat the phone back on the wall and turned to me. He was actually sporting a pair of black shorts that reached below his knees and a white T-shirt with its brand name written in black. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he still wore a black bandana to keep all of his bangs out of his face. He even wore the black sandals that I bought for him. I remember him telling me sandals weren't his style, but they seem to fit him quite well. He bought himself a new pair of black gloves that he wore on his missions. He took these off and tossed them on top of the book shelf before sitting back down on the couch next to me. He leaned back and put an arm behind me. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in silence waiting for Tifa to show up.

When she finally did, Vincent leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving again. Tifa and I exchanged small smiles as she sat down on the love seat diagonal from my couch. She looked emotionally drained not to mention exhausted. I was so close to picking up my cell phone and calling Cloud. Even though chances are he'd never answer, but if he did I would give him a piece of my mind. This is as much his responsibility as it is Tifa's and he should be here with her every moment helping her through it.

"Have you heard from him?" I knew this was probably a bad question to ask, but I tried having a little bit of faith in Cloud. She shook her head no and looked down at her hands. She didn't seem like she was in a mood to do any talking so I focused my attention on the TV as we sat there silently waiting for Vincent to come back.

A few hours later Vincent returned with Priya next to him. It was only a little bit after one o'clock, she was still supposed to be at school.

"Deepground has been spotted. They are even the ones responsible for the outrageous numbers of monsters hitting the countryside. Pack your things, we're leaving." Vincent said in his normal monotone as he walked passed everyone without granting any of us with a glance. Priya ran to me.

"Mommy…" she wined. "Why are we leaving?"

"Its ok, sweetie. Don't worry about anything just go to your room and get your pink Barbie suitcase. Fill it with about five pajamas and five outfits ok. Don't forget about socks and underwear, ok."

"Ok." I knew no matter what I'd have to go back and double check her suitcase anyways, but this got her out of my hair for a few minutes while I talked seriously with Vincent. Tifa remained on the love seat unfazed by what was going on. I didn't blame her; she probably had a lot on her mind right now anyway.

I stood in the doorway of Vincent's room watching him throw his clothes in a trash bag. He didn't look happy at all.

"Where are we going?"

"Just pack." He said sternly again not even looking at me. I know this is Vincent Valentine, but I don't like it when people are short with me.

"You can't even tell me where we are going? Vincent I need to be informed." I put my hand on my hip and my foot down on the floor. Vincent turned to me after roughly throwing a pair of boxers in the bag.

"Vinaya. We are in danger. Just go pack and I'll explain later. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

I looked away and sighed. No…I've always been able to trust Vincent. I left his room and went into my own to begin packing. I put all my stuff into a big lavender bag. I pulled the strings tight so it would stay closed and threw the bag over my back. Vincent was already sitting in the living room chatting with Tifa once I came out of Priya's room carrying her suitcase also.

"Ready?" he asked as I barely made it into the room. Tifa stood also ready to leave.

"How are all three of us going to fit on a flight car?" I asked him. That would be impossible anyway and on top of that we have all these bags.

Vincent smirked. "We aren't. Reeve's outside with the Shadow Fox."

I turned to Tifa and we hugged each other before she left.

"We won't be gone long." Vincent reassured her as she left. She replied only with a nod before leaving.

The ride inside Reeve's Shadow Fox was very quiet. Priya sat next to me with her arms wrapped around my waist looking around the place with wide eyes. Vincent sat across from us with his face in his hands. I guess its back to that distant world of his…

◊ **Vincent's POV ◊**

This is all my fault. She's pregnant because of me; she was kidnapped because of me. Now Vinaya and her daughter have to leave their home all because of me… I pressed my face harder against my hands and dug my fingers into my bandana.

Why did I ever agree to stay with her?

◊_Flash Back◊_

_She looks new… Why is she alone? No one walks through here alone and unarmed. I examined her further. She had thick, wavy ebony locks that reached her shoulders and bounced lightly as she walked. Her height and weight seemed the same as a friend of mine. Yuffie… _

_"Hello!!? Is there anyone out here?!!" She had a sweet voice that put me in mind of… Lucrecia._

_She's looking for someone… I should… no I shouldn't… If Chaos… I already feel him stirring inside. All the more reason to help her out of here…_

_I jumped down from the tree I sat in and approached the young woman from the side. _

"_Are you looking for someone?" I asked her. She already seemed to be a bit startled by me as she took a few steps back as I approached her. I do not blame her in the slightest. I watched as her eyes examined me as if I were some kind of show on display. I did the same to her, but certainly with different thoughts in my mind than those that I assumed were in hers. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I must be the most grotesque thing she has ever set eyes upon. I watched as her mouth dropped open, but she couldn't even find words to say._

_I took a few more steps towards her only for her to step back again. "Who are you?" Its been so long since I've spoken with anyone. I was afraid those words came out rather harshly._

_She spoke her name and her cause. Ah… so this is the woman they wished for me to meet. I'm far beyond dating material and I do not wish to ever let myself fall for a woman again. Therefore I saw no use in joining them for dinner. I then hear the end of her statement. "…so I could help you."_

_She couldn't possibly do anything to help me. I let her know of this before falling to my knees upon feeling the pain Chaos caused ripping through my chest. "Please…leave" I told her with what little voice I could force out. As soon as my vision started to fill with red I felt something warm touch my hand followed by a cooling sensation that released all the tension in my body. I felt Chaos's energy fade away… I looked up at her. Her beautiful smile shining under the fluorescent lights Forgotten City gave off._

◊_end◊_

Ah…that is why. I lifted my head from my hands to look up at Vinaya. That same smile that brought me to her spread across her face. How can she smile at me at a time like this?

I could only give her a faint smile in return. I'm so sorry for messing up your life, Vinaya…


	6. The Forgotten City

**The Child Of Our Flesh**

**The Forgotten City**

Vincent led Priya and I into a small cabin that I supposed served as one of his homes before he came to stay with us. He shut the door and locked the series of locks that were placed on the door. He then turned around looking satisfied and motioned for Priya and I to sit on the couch that had an off white blanket thrown over it. It was the only piece of furniture in the tiny living room. To the right was the kitchen. There was only a fridge that I hoped was empty, and a white stove with one pot sitting on it. There was no kitchen table, but a small strip of island counters in the middle of the room. The main colors of this cabin were browns, and off white. Priya's bright pink shirt stuck out like a sore thumb in the dull room.

I cleared my throat after sitting on the couch. "Nice place." Vincent opened a door that I assumed led to the bedroom or bathroom and walked through it without replying to my comment. He came back with a blanket and handed it to Priya. The weather here was much colder than in Edge right now and this cabin wasn't really much warmer than the outside. None of us were really dressed for it either.

"Thanks." She said instantly wrapping the musty smelling blanket around herself and curling up close to me. Vincent sat on the other side of me and leaned his head back against the couch. I could see the goose bumps on his pale arms, but he didn't make any move to get anything to warm me or himself.

After nearly ten minutes of silence I turned to Vincent and stared at him until he asked. "What?"

"This is fun." I looked away from him at the boarded up window in front of me.

"Sorry." He muttered he finally put his arm around me and brought me closer to him, gently rubbing his hand up and down my arm in an effort to warm me up. I smiled up at him while looking into his eyes.

He kissed my cheek and moved his lips near my ear and whispered. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Vincent…"

"No, don't make excuses for me. I do not deserve to be loved. All I do is cause hardships for my loved ones. Now you will have to give birth to a demon child. I don't believe it's going to be as easy as you think." His voice returned to a normal tone. Priya had fallen asleep.

"Vincent don't say things like that. I thought you changed."

"How so?" He sat up and looked me directly in the eye.

"I thought you were over the whole brooding and 'I don't deserve to be loved' bullshit." I said loudly. He put his index finger to my lips and sent a glance at the sleeping Priya. I turned to make sure she was still asleep then continued. "Vincent I thought you were ready to let me love you. Do you realize how way late it to try and say things like that to me? I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"Vinaya." He whispered. "I love you, and I'll always be there for you no matter what happens. However, I do not deserve your love. What have I ever done for you?"

All I could do was stare at him. Before I could piece together the words I wanted to say to him, his cell phone rang. He gave me a look before answering it. I really wish he would stop calling our baby a demon child.

◊**Vincent's POV◊**

I opened the door and stepped outside before answering the phone. I didn't want Vinaya to see my reaction to any horrible news Reeve would probably bring.

"Reeve?" I asked as I began to walk. I had no destination, but I needed to be alone for a while. This place reminded me so much of my days of solitude. To my bewilderment I felt sort of a release. Perhaps I was just meant to remain in solitude for the rest of my life. Too late for such thoughts now…

"Vincent we need you." There was desperation in Reeve's voice, but I chose not to let it affect me.

"I can't leave them here." I cannot abandon them now that I've dragged them this far down.

"We've found a top secret Deepground hide out…Vincent..your the only one.."

"Reeve I can't leave them." I repeated. I leaned up against a white tree and slowly slid down it until I was sitting on the ground. There was a long pause.

"All right. We'll just have to see what we can do." I hung up without even saying goodbye to Reeve and stayed sitting by the tree. I allowed myself no more than ten minutes of solitude before returning to the cabin. I cursed myself for leaving it unlocked. However, Vinaya and Priya remained safe sleeping peacefully on the small couch. I closed the door and locked all the locks behind me before sitting on the floor with my back against the couch.

As soon as I was about to doze off myself, I felt a hand grasp the pony tail of my hair and spread it out upon the cushion of the couch.

"You know Vincent… You are a really handsome guy.." I turned to give Vinaya an odd look as she ran her fingers through my hair several times. She did this until there was not a single tangle in it. Was she trying to make me feel better about myself?

"…and you have an amazing touch." She slid away from Priya and sat on the floor with me. I tried not to look at her while she pulled off my bandana. I was certain she was not about to… Not with Priya… She pressed her lips against the newly found sensitive spot on my neck. I flinched slightly and snapped my eyes shut.

"…and despite the horrible facts of your past you still have a very small, but good sense of humor." She breathed a small laugh. The feeling of her breath on my skin started a fresh breakout of goose bumps.

"Sense of humor?" I opened my eyes to give her another odd look. She smiled back at me and nodded. I tried not to make a sound as she climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Vinaya, why do you enjoy teasing me like this?" I whispered to her.

"Who said I was teasing? You can take me right here right now, Valentine. Priya's a heavy sleeper." I looked away from that naughty grin that had led me into so many awkward situations.

"You've got to be kidding. I will not do this here. Not in front of your daughter." I snatched up her hand as it dared to travel… down there… "Vinaya!" I whispered harshly.

"What?" she giggled. She didn't even bother to keep her voice quiet.

"When Priya wakes, let's go for a walk."

◊**Vinaya's POV◊**

It was way too much fun messing with Vincent. Watching his impassive features tense up, those crimson eyes that never let emotion show light up…Fun!

A walk did sound pretty good though. So did some food…

"What are we going to eat?"

"There's a stream not too far from here…"

"What?! Vincent I'm not going fishing!"

He showed a genuine smile for the first time today before wrapping his arms around me and giving me a squeeze. "There's a shop a little ways from here. The fridge still works; I'll fill it for us."

"Silly." I murmured into his chest.

A few hours later, Priya finally woke up and the three of us went walking in the Forgotten City. It was almost romantic being back in the place where I first met Vincent. He didn't seem to be in the romantic mood, though. I couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to be intimate in front of my daughter. I guess the naked pillow incident still had him a little shaken up.

Priya scooped up Vincent's hand and grinned up at him. "So is this like a vacation?"

"Hm..." Vincent smiled slightly. "You could say that."

"What is this place?"

Vincent kept his eyes ahead as he answered. "The Forgotten City. This is where your mom found me."

"Really? So that is your house?!" I reached over and patted Priya's hair trying to calm her excitement that came out of no where. I knew Vincent wasn't even close to being as excitable as Priya.

Vincent nodded.

The walk to the shop was indeed a long one. Vincent ended up giving Priya a piggy back ride the rest of the way there. Man I wished I had brought a camera. Oh! And we left Phoebe home alone. I didn't even bother telling Vincent because I was sure he would shrug it off and secretly hope the cat starved to death.

Vincent spent a good amount of money at the shop and we were both loaded down with bags and him with Priya on the way back. We even had to stop and rest several times. Vincent didn't say a word on the way back with bothered me. I know he is blaming himself for all of this, but the situation was really that bad. It was good for us to be out in a new setting for a while.

Once back inside Vincent sat quietly with Priya while I fixed us a quick meal. Vincent's cell phone rang many times, but he refused to answer it. I was beginning to worry that maybe something was actually wrong.

Two days into our vacation I got a call from Tifa telling me that Cloud had finally come around to the idea of her being pregnant. He hadn't come home yet, but he granted her with a phone call. I was very happy for her, but as Vincent became more and more paranoid I was starting to worry a little about my own situation. I could swear he checked the window and made sure the door was locked more than fifty times in an hour. Anytime I would question him about his action he'd snap and tell me we can never be too safe.

But tonight I was the most worried. Vincent came out of the back room carrying two guns. One was a shorter machine gun and the other was his normal handgun that I've learned he calls Cerberus. He wore his long sleeved black, buttoned down shirt with his gloves on and black pants. He loaded his gun and went to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He muttered softly before disappearing out of the door. Priya instantly ran to me.

"Where's Vincent going?"

"I don't know sweetie." I hugged her close to me and stroked her soft hair. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed just as tight. Vincent… don't you scare us like this…


	7. Nightmares

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Nightmares**

Vincent returned from his 'walk' at around midnight. I had already put Priya to sleep on the couch and was sitting on the futon in the room I guess was supposed to be Vincent's bedroom although there was nothing in it but guns, bullets, and some healing products.

Vincent entered the room quietly and set his two guns down next to a third rifle. Knowing my fear of guns, he picked up a black bag that was lying in the corner and covered them. Me not seeing them doesn't mean I don't know they are there. He then dropped down on the futon with his back to me.

"So…what's going on?"

Vincent sighed rather loudly but didn't say anything. He then shot up and left the room again. I didn't even have to ask where he was going as I leaned over and saw that he was indeed checking the door and looking out the little crack through the window. Then he bent down and scooped up Priya from the couch. He carried her into the room with me and laid her down on the other side of the futon.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Priya had been sleeping on the couch while Vincent and I slept back here. But I guess now he was too paranoid to even leave her in the next room by herself. I started to protest, but just sighed and nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok, Vincent? You've been acting….odd."

He shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face. He looked exhausted and worn out. Priya and I had been using the small shower in the bathroom, but since we've got here I don't think Vincent even took time out of his being paranoid to simply take a shower. I could see the oil shining in his ebony hair from where I sat.

"Vincent…"

"I'm just stressed, ok." He snapped. And what's with this attitude? I stood up and walked over to him.

"You're acting like you can't handle a few soldiers. Damnit Vincent you fought a whole army of them…"

"Chaos fought a whole army of them." Vincent said softly. He turned away from me and headed to the door only to have me follow him.

"Vincent you need to get some rest tonight. You've really been on edge; I think you should just relax for a while. Whatever's meant to happen is going to happen no matter what you do so don't stress yourself out about it."

He nodded and strolled over to the couch. He stretched out on it and closed his eyes not even giving me a "Goodnight babe." Or anything. I left him alone and went back to the bedroom and laid down beside Priya.

◊**Vincent's POV◊**

Relax? Ha...I can't relax. The thought of letting something happen to the one I love again… I can't do it. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but they just wouldn't stay open. The lack of sleep in the past three days was really getting to me. I haven't even meant to snap at Vinaya like I had been doing. A deep sleep came over me regardless of my fight against it.

_Vincent…_

I found myself walking through a world of darkness. I turned sharply in the direction of the voice.

_It's me Vincent. I'm back._

Chaos…no… I took off running into the darkness but the voice sounded closer.

_You can't run from me Vincent. I'm right here. Right here with the thing you love the most. She's not gonna give up her precious baby._

"No." I continued running. "That can't be true."

_Ah yes, and though I am not in your body. I will never forget how to reach your mind._

"No!!!!!!" I screamed.

I sat up on the couch drenched in sweat and my legs were aching as if I had actually been running that whole time. Vinaya hovered over me with a worried look on her face. I grabbed her shoulders firmly as I sat up.

"Vinaya…you're going to the doctor. You're getting rid of that child. You're getting rid of Chaos."

"Vincent, I thought we already decided that I was keeping it." She squirmed out of my grip and backed away from me.

"I will not let that happen." I stood up and walked towards her. "Where did I put my cell phone? I'm calling Reeve and he's taking you back."

"Vincent, it's my body and my baby you can't make me do anything."

"I am this close to losing it right now, Vinaya." I held up my two fingers showing her the two centimeters of space I had before breaking.

"Lose it then, Vincent. I'm not giving up my baby." She turned her face away from me. I closed the distance between us in a matter of seconds. I took her jaw firmly in my grip and turned her face towards me. Her eyes widened by the sudden movement.

"I will never claim that child as part of me and I will never allow it to enter this world." My anger had officially taken over and I had no more control over the words that came out of my mouth or my actions as I took my hand away from her face to take both of her shoulders in my hands as I lightly pressed her against the wall behind her. I rested each of my hands against the wall leaving her no room to escape.

◊**Vinaya's POV◊**

"Vincent, you've gone insane. I told you to just rest. I wish you would listen to me sometimes, because I'm not stupid." Why is he acting this way? I can honestly say he is scaring me like this. His crimson orbs tore through me like a knife.

"You're entirely stupid if you think you're going to keep this child." I reached back to slap him, but like I had expected he caught it just before it hit his face. This allowed me to escape from his little trap.

"You're fuckin stupid if you think I'm going to kill it."

"Vinaya that child is part of Chaos! Do you not understand that!?" he screamed at me. He was practically shaking with rage. I never heard him yell so loud in my entire life.

"You don't know…"

"I do know! Chaos just came to me in my dream." He lowered his tone a little bit, but still shook with anger.

"Vincent you can't get all upset and bent out of shape over a stupid dream." I rolled my eyes as I stated this. Vincent nearly flew across the room at me.

"Chaos is in there!!! And I want him gone now!!" he screamed as came close to me again. Priya appeared in the doorway looking scared.

"Mommy…." She whimpered.

"Vincent, don't yell at me in front of my child. In fact, you shouldn't yell at me like that at all." I said calmly. I was afraid if I got loud with him he'd only get louder and I was scared of him now as it was.

Vincent turned and looked at Priya. "Please leave us alone, Priya."

"Why are you yelling at mommy?" she asked. Vincent ignored her and turned away from her snatching his cell phone up from the island counter. I guess he dialed Reeve and I watched as he stood there impatiently waiting for an answer. He waited quite a while before hanging up.

"Shit." He muttered. "I will get a hold of Reeve, and you will go to the doctor, and you will get rid of that child."

"I will _not_ get rid of my child." I said in a low voice. I balled my hands up into fists. Anger was starting to consume me as well and I was ready to fight if I had to.

"I'm through discussing it with you." He walked away from me and sat on the couch. I marched over and stood in front of him.

"You did this to me. It's not my fault that I'm pregnant, Vincent!" I said. Vincent stood quickly his chest touching mind as he did so.

"I wasn't even aware I could reproduce."

"….proves your ignorance…" I muttered.

"You're the one being ignorant. You're about to bring Chaos back onto the planet! Do you really want to do that to me? Do you not care about me?"

"Don't you care about me, Vincent? How am I supposed to live knowing I took the life of my own child?"

"How am I supposed to live with Chaos invading my mind and controlling my child?" He asked. We both finally spoke in normal softer tones.

"It was just a damn dream, Vincent. Get over it. You need to just calm the fuck down. I'm getting really tired of your attitude." I pointed my finger at his chest and frowned up at him. He frowned back down at me.

"If you keep that child, I won't continue to be with you. I'll make sure I find a place on the other side of the planet because I don't want to even see that disgusting thing and I want no part of its life."

A tear slid down my cheek as soon as those words left his mouth. "Then fine. I'll leave right now and make it easier for you."

"Go. Deepground has been spotted in the Forgotten City. They'll find you. They know who you are. I'm sure they will take good care of you. Shall I open the door for you?" Vincent said with fake politeness. This was the first time that when I cried, he didn't try to wipe my tears away.

I stormed past him into his bedroom. "Come on Priya we're leaving."

"Mommy, where are we going? Why are you fighting with Vincent?" she whined looking up at me from the futon. I grabbed her bag and stuffed the clothes that were sitting on the floor beside it into it. I did the same with my bag and grabbed my daughter's hand.

"Come, sweetie." I said gently.

Vincent stood in the living room in the same place where I had left him. I noticed that there was no way I could figure out how to unlock the freakin fifty thousand locks on the goddamn door so I turned to him.

"Unlock the door."

He didn't answer me nor did he move.

"Vincent." I said firmly.

"You'll put you're daughter's life in danger if you leave now. When I get a hold of Reeve he'll take you safely back home."

I sighed. I was honestly scared to leave anyway and I was hoping he'd stop me and beg me to stay, but I guess returning home safely would have to do. I took Priya back to the bedroom and we laid down in the futon together. It was now around five o'clock in the morning so we could probably get away with sleeping for another good four hours. Then the realization finally hit me. I just broke up with Vincent. The man I had grown to love so much…


	8. Sorry

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Sorry**

I left the futon and slowly walked into the living room. I couldn't believe I was actually scared to face Vincent. It shouldn't be like this…

To my relief, Vincent was fast asleep on the couch wearing on his pants that he had on all day long yesterday. I walked passed the couch very quickly into the kitchen area. All I had to do was open the fridge and I could see Vincent head shoot up out of the corner of my eye. I chose to ignore it, and apparently he didn't find anything worth getting up about as he laid his head back down. Priya would have to settle for a quick breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon because I wasn't about to cook anything else. I deliberately made just enough for her and I.

A few minutes later I heard Vincent's cell phone ring. It sat on the end of the island counters. That meant Vincent would have to come in here. I swallowed hard and prepared myself for his presence. I heard him walk over to the counter and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Reeve I did call. When is the soonest you can come here?"

"I need you to take Vinaya and her daughter back home."

"It's not any safer here."

"Three days? Ok…"

He sat his phone back down on the counter and stood there silently. Vincent had the ability to stand so silently you wouldn't even know he was there. So I tried pretending he wasn't. And did he say three days!? I'm not going to be able to do this for three days.

I put the scrambled eggs and bacon on two plates. I then snatched the pieces of toast just as they popped from the toaster, buttered them, put sugar and cinnamon on them, and added them to the plate. Vincent stood there watching every move I made, but said nothing. I only glanced at him once, and that was enough to make my knees a little weak so I didn't dare look at him again. I left the room to get Priya.

Priya seemed a little scared of Vincent as well. She gave him one weary glance as she passed by his motionless figure in the kitchen. We ate our breakfast silently sitting on the floor between where the living room ended and the kitchen began. Vincent returned to the couch where he sat with his face in his hands. I hope he is reflecting of the events of last night and feels bad.

After Priya and I got dressed, we sat in Vincent's bedroom playing with the Barbies Priya brought with her. I zoned out watching her play and I was so out of it I didn't even notice Vincent standing in the doorway. As soon as I took notice of him he spoke.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded and stood from the futon. I followed him in the front room. Vincent snatched me up in a tight embrace and buried his face in my neck. "Sorry." He whispered against my skin.

I pulled away from him. "I hope you are. But that doesn't change anything."

"The dream I had…it just scared me. I wasn't thinking clearly last night and I shouldn't have blown up on you like I did. Please will you forgive me?" His arms were still open for me to return to, but I turned my back on him.

"I don't want to kill my baby." I said. My voice shook with emotions, but I fought back the tears that threatened to come. Two arms came around me from behind and that deep velvety voice that never fails to give me chills spoke again. "Though…I am still firmly against keeping it, I won't make you kill it and I would never leave your side."

"I understand that Chaos may be inside of it, but Vincent that's still our child! Look at you! Chaos was inside you, but you were still Vincent Valentine. Still a human being. You still deserved to live."

Vincent sighed and pulled away from me. He spun me slowly around to face him. "Chaos is inside that child right now putting thoughts in its mind. That child is not going to develop normally under Chaos's influence. Its mind will forever be corrupt and it will never be able to live a normal life. In my case, I was born normal and had twenty seven years to develop a mind of my own before Chaos came inside. This child will never be able to develop a mind of its own."

I nodded to show I understood him because I honestly didn't know what to say. Vincent placed his hands on my shoulders and gently slid them down to my hands. He pulled me close to him again and kissed my forehead. "Would you really have left me?" His eyebrows rose as he waited for my slow answer.

"I would have regretted it everyday, but yeah Vincent, I was going to leave you last night." He didn't look satisfied with that answer.

"Would you really live on the opposite side of the planet if I gave birth to this baby?"

Vincent gave me a confused look and raised an eyebrow. His expression then softened and his mouth formed a small o. "I did say that didn't I… Vinaya I got so upset I really wasn't aware of what I was saying. I would never leave you. I may be entirely unhappy with choices you make, but that would never make me leave you. I would be entirely unhappy without you anyway."

"Well promise me you'll try to never get that upset."

"I can't make those kinds of promises. Anger is an emotion you cannot control at times." He pulled me towards the couch and I sat in his lap while he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you need to go to anger management classes?" I laughed quietly. Vincent chuckled softly.

"No."

It was silent then for the longest time. Then Vincent finally spoke again.

"When Reeve comes I still want you to go with him. I think…what I need… is my solitude back for a while."

"Oh…" I tried not to sound too disappointed but I really didn't want to be alone right now.

◊**Vincent's POV◊**

'_It wasn't just a dream, Vincent. I really am here.'_

My eyes widened and I suddenly shoved Vinaya off my lap and into the floor. She turned around sharply and sent me a glare.

"What was that for?"

I'm hearing things. I've got to be hearing things. "Uh..I'm sorry. I just…"

"You're right, Vincent. You do need time to yourself and I'll be more than happy to give it to you." I stood as she turned to walk away.

"Vinaya…"

"No…" she put up her hand and walked back into the bedroom with Priya. I sighed loudly and threw myself back down on the couch. _'Chaos why are you ruining my life?!'_

'_A job of a demon'_

It had been forever since I had actually communicated with Chaos. Having Vinaya around keeping him dormant didn't allow him to interfere with my mind. I slumped down on the couch and crossed my arms. There has got to be a way to get rid of Chaos. My cell phone rang loudly in the kitchen area. I didn't move a muscle though. It could only be Reeve. I sighed again loudly. There has to be a way to destroy this Deepground! I let out a groan and slumped further into the couch.

◊**Vinaya's POV◊**

After I cooled off for a few minutes, I walked into the living room and caught Vincent sitting with his arms crossed pouting like a two year old. I smirked at him as I picked up my cell phone that was sitting on end table by the door. There was a pile of papers and I could see the corner of a picture at the bottom of the pile. Had Vincent not been sitting right there I probably would have gone through all the papers and took a good look at that picture. I decided I should probably call Tifa and see how she was. Cloud better have come home already he has no idea how much she needs him right now.

I sent Vincent another glance to find him in the same pout position. It didn't even seem like he was breathing. I smirked again quietly, but it was enough to make Vincent's pout turn into a glare aimed at me.

"What is so funny?" he spat.

I walked over to him, bent down and kissed him on the lips. "That face."

"Are you not mad at me?"

"Is that why you're pouting?" I backed away from him and grinned. He frowned.

"I was _not_ pouting. I was in thinking about how I am going to deal with this situation with Deepground."

"Liar. You were pouting because you thought I was mad at you." I laughed and playfully ruffled his already wild hair. The ponytail holder that previously held his hair back had slid all the way to the ends of his hair holding only a small chunk of his long black mane, while the rest hung wildly around his bandana.

"Think as you wish, dear." He said cooly, turning away from me. I slowly moved behind him. I snuck my hands around the front and pulled his bandana down over his eyes before running into the kitchen area. Vincent jumped up quicker than lightening, threw off his bandana and had me pinned to the fridge faster than I could say "Vin…"

His lips came crushing down roughly against my own and intertwined his fingers with mind as he held my hands high above my head. He pressed his body against mind as he deepened the kiss.

"Mommy!?" I heard my daughter's voice call.

Vincent broke the kiss and let go of my hands.

Priya stood less that four feet away from us holding a Barbie in her hand with the brush caught in its hair again. I guess my daughter will never grow up to be a hairstylist. This has to be the hundredth time I've had to work a brush out of a Barbie's hair.

Vincent smiled weakly at her, but she turned away from him. If Vincent's rampage could scare me, it must have terrified her. With it being only Priya and I in the house, we led a fairly calm life. I never really yelled at her or much around her. After I fixed Barbie's hair and Priya ran off again I turned to Vincent. Before I could say what was on my mind he spoke it.

"I guess I should apologize to her as well." I nodded. He sighed then followed Priya into the bedroom. His ponytail holder felt to the ground as he walked away letting all of his hair loose. I wanted so badly to walk over there and eavesdrop, but chose not to. I trust Vincent to say the right things. And Priya's not one to hold grudges.


	9. It's a Boy

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**It's a Boy**

Three days after Vincent and I fought and made up, Reeve came for me and Priya. We returned home without Vincent. He didn't even bother to call us and it had been two whole months since I had seen or heard from him. I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I had been to the doctor and the child is a boy. For being only four months pregnant, I had already seemed to gain a ton of weight. None of my jeans fit and the only shirts I felt comfortable in were T-shirts. I gave away all my other maternity clothes because I was sure there would be no more after Priya.

Things were going well for Tifa again. Cloud had returned and was ready to be a father. He and Tifa would even come over and spend the day with me every once in a while, while Priya was at school. Tifa even bought my new little boy a cute little newborn outfit. It was red, Vincent's favorite color.

I sat on the couch alone in the house while Priya was at school. I heard rhythmic knocking at the door that could only be...

"Yuffie?" She smiled really big and gave me a hug.

"Hi! Ooo look at you!" she gave my slightly larger belly a tap. "I heard it's a boy."

"Yep." We walked further into the living room and I sat down while Yuffie stood and looked around the room.

"Aww I bet Vincent's happy. Where is he?" She looked around my empty house. "VINNY VALENTINE!!"

"He's not here."

"Where'd he go?"

"He's been gone for a couple of months…" I sighed.

"What?! Does he not realize you're pregnant!? What's his problem? Where's my cell phone!?" She must have Vincent on speed dial because within ten seconds she was screaming into the phone.

"VINNY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

"Uh huh…yeah right! I don't buy it. Get here now! If you aren't here in an hour…"

"I'm at Vinaya's house now, idiot!"

"No you can't talk to her! You've got fifty nine minutes!" With that she hung up. She then turned to me with the brightest smile.

"See? That's all you gotta do. Sometimes you just gotta get a little rough with people like Vinny or he just doesn't get it, you know?" She giggled and plopped down on my couch. She looked at the huge watch she wore around her wrist. "If he's not here in fifty eight minutes…"

I laughed. "Yuffie you are too much."

"Ya, I know." We sat on the couch watching TV and I listened while Yuffie told me what had been going on in her world. She had met someone knew and he seemed to be a great guy, but he wants a serious relationship. Yuffie was now pushing twenty one, its kind of alright to be in a serious relationship. Fifty-seven minutes later I heard keys in the door. The only other person that owned a key to my house was none other than.

"VINNY! I knew you'd be here on time!" Yuffie jumped up and threw her arms around him quicker than I had realized it was really him. Vincent didn't hug her back, but looked at me over her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked softly as he walked over to me. I shot him a quick glare before my emotions took the best of me.

"Something wrong?! Vincent you've been gone for two months! I'm pregnant of course that's wrong!"

"I thought we agreed on letting me have a little time to myself."

"A _little_ time. Vincent a _little_ time is two weeks!"

"Vinaya…"

I stood up and stormed off to my bedroom.

◊**Vincent's POV◊**

I stared at the space Vinaya was sitting in. This isn't even the Vinaya I know…

"Way to go, Vinny." I heard a preppy little voice behind me. I turned to see Yuffie staring at me, tapping her foot with her hand on her hip. "Way. To. Go." She turned around and strutted out of the house leaving me there alone with Vinaya. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes while I tried to think of what to say. First, I pulled Cerberus off of my belt and took it to my room before Vinaya even saw it because I didn't want to upset her any more then I had evidently done already. What are two weeks of alone time going to help me with? She should have expected me to take a little longer than that. What is she so upset about? She knew I would return. She knows I love her.

I walked across the hall from my bedroom to hers and knocked on the door lightly.

"What?!" I heard her snap from within the room.

"Can I come in?"

"Do what you want to. You always have!"

I swung the door open and slammed it behind me. "What is the matter with you? What have I done now?"

"Nothing, just forget it." I noticed a ball of tissues on her bed next to her and tears on her cheeks. I slowly walked around the bed and sat next to her. Although she tried to push me away at first, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to return. This is all another reason I did not want to fall in love again. I…just don't…know what to do for you. And this child..."

"All you have to do is be here. I think I've told you before you're company is enough for me. I know you don't want Chaos on the planet again and I don't either, but I don't want to kill my child just because Chaos is inside him."

I let go of her for a brief moment only to climb up on the bed and pull her against me again. She rested her head on my chest and threw her arm over me. "I understand. Its just…he talks to me."

"Hasn't he always?"

"Yes, but while I was with you he couldn't. You would think that with your gift Chaos could not survive inside you."

"But he's not inside _me_." She reached up and pushed my hair out of my face. I showed her a faint smile before closing my eyes. I hadn't been entirely alone these past two months. For a solid week I travelled with Reeve to a Deepground hide out. We implanted several explosives inside the building then quickly escaped before demolishing the place. Just these past four days he's had me investigating other places that could possibly be where Deepground is hiding out. I was actually content enough with them hiding out again and was in no hurry to rile them up.

◊**Vinaya's POV◊**

Vincent was obviously exhausted so I eased my way off of him and left him there to sleep for a while. Is he wearing his shoes on my bed!? I took a deep breath and shook it off. Why is everything getting to me so bad? I went into the kitchen and got a mango out of the fridge. I'd been craving mangos and French fries like none other. I sat at the kitchen table alone eating my mango and trying to just cool off. But Vincent is wrong isn't he? He should have known not to leave me alone for so long. I sighed and held my hand up to my forehead. The coolness of my fingers felt good to my throbbing head.

I returned to my bedroom to see Vincent still fast asleep now on his stomach with his arms stretch out as if he were trying to hug the whole bed. I gently pulled his shoes off and took them to the living room to place them where they belonged. I heard the loud engine of the school bus so I opened the door to greet Priya.

"Hi mommy." I noticed that she wasn't alone. The neighbor girl was with her.

"Is it ok if she comes and plays for a while." Priya asked. The little girl shyly looked up at me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure sweetie." As soon as those words left my mouth the two little girls ran off to Priya's room. I went back to my bedroom and turned on the TV. The sleeping Vincent didn't even stir as I moved one of his arms and plopped down on the bed beside him. After watching an entire movie I decided that I was just going to wake him up. He'd sleep here all day and all through the night if I didn't. All it took was one poke at his cheek and his eyes snapped open.

"Wake up." I whined at him when he closed his eyes again.

"I am awake." He mumbled keeping his eyes closed.

"Hey Vincent." I scooted towards him.

"Mm hmm."

"It's a boy."

Vincent smiled although his eyes were closed. I shook his shoulder. "I'm pregnant pay attention to me before I go back to being mad at you."

Vincent wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down with him. "I have not slept in almost four days."

"So?" I laid back down in a more comfortable position. Vincent kissed my cheek and squeezed me harder. He didn't say anything and after a few more minutes he was asleep again, snoring right by my ear. Usually this would not bother me as much, but today it irritated me so badly I got up and left him alone again. Is he not happy about having a boy!? He's probably still not happy about having this kid at all. In fact I can remember him telling me he didn't want a kid anyways.

I walked into Priya's room to let her know that I was going to the nearest fast food restaurant to get me some French fries. Of course her and her friend wanted a child's meal with chicken strips so I was off to the store leaving the girls alone with Vincent.

◊**Vincent's POV◊**

I heard faint giggling next to me. My… Vinaya's moods change fast. I then felt a tugging at my hair. As I woke my senses became clearer and I realized that was not Vinaya. I opened my eyes and was face to face with a little girl with short brown hair and fair, freckled skin. I heard Priya giggling behind me. The other little girl looked passed me.

"He's awake." She said.

"Run." The little voice behind me said. The little girls ran off giggling. I was too tired to pay any attention to them so I drifted off to sleep again.

I shot up at the sound of someone coming through the door. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Vinaya. She gave me a weird look before asking.

"Uh…Vincent? Please tell me you have not been in my make up."

"Why?"

She walked over to the bed, pulled me up by both of my hands and pushed me in front of her full length mirror. My hair was braided into two large braids, bright pink lipstick was smeared across my lips, my cheeks were red, and it looked like I had two black eyes. But from the rest of my face I assumed it was purple eye make up. My eyes widened. I heard Vinaya explode with laughter. I spun around and glared at her.

"It is not funny." I stormed off to the bathroom and spent the next ten minutes scrubbing off the make up. Priya…

I barged into her room. At first she looked frightened, but once I threw her on her little bed and dug my fingers playfully into her sides she was crying from laughter begging me to stop and screaming for her mother.

"Mommy can't help you now, little girl."

"Stop!!! Vince stop!! I can't breathe." She screamed. I stopped and looked down on her with a triumphant smile. I spun around to her friend. The little girl flew out of the room, out of the house, and down the street into her own house.

Thankfully this new child will be a boy.


	10. Proposal

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Proposal**

I flew over the houses in Edge with my flight car after having a little visit with Tifa. She invited me over for lunch just to tell me that I should think about proposing to Vinaya. That was something I had _never_ even thought about doing. I can't really see why it is necessary to get married. I know I love Vinaya and as far as I know she loves me and that's all I care about. However she added in that she knew it was Vinaya's dream to be proposed to in a romantic way and to have an extravagant wedding. I can see Deepground's helicopters flying in and crashing the wedding right now. Plus, since when have I been the romantic type? How am I supposed to arrange a romantic evening and propose to her?

I saw Yuffie's flight car in the driveway in my parking spot when I came close to the house. I sighed loudly and parked on the side of the street. I mentally prepared myself to be either attacked at the door or greeted by that horrible nickname. I wasn't expecting both as I opened the door.

"Vinny!!" Yuffie flew into me sending me a few steps back outside the door.

"Yuffie." I said gently pulling away from her and walking into the house. Vinaya was sitting on the couch smiling up at me.

"Hey babe." She said. I smiled back at her only to frown again once I heard that nickname again.

"Vinny, come back out here. I wanna talk to you."

Vinaya and I exchanged weird looks both of us thinking what in the world did Yuffie need to speak to me about in private. I went out there anyways and sat down beside her on the porch swing.

"What is it?"

"Tifa and I have been talking about you and Vinaya. When ya gonna propose to her?" Yuffie got straight down to the point. I sighed.

"I…don't know. I never really thought about it."

"Uh! Vincent Valentine, I swear." She shook her head and looked out at the road. "It would make her really happy if you did."

"That's what I've heard."

"Oh really?! From who? Did Tifa already talk to you!? I was supposed to be the one to have this talk with you!"

"Did Vinaya set you up to do this?" I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.

"No, no! Tifa and I were talkin and we both remembered Vinaya tellin us along time ago how it was her dream to be proposed to all romantically and have the fairytale wedding."

"So I've heard. I…I don't know… a wedding? I don't know about that. Anyways how extravagant can the wedding be? I have no family and she has no family. I know about ten people that would show up and half of those people would be part of the wedding." I kept my voice low unsure if Vinaya was aware of this kind of talk.

"Vincent, I know plenty of people that would love to attend your wedding. You saved the damn planet, you think people don't know you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like the idea of having complete strangers there. If there _has_ to be a wedding, I would prefer it be a small simple wedding anyway."

"Don't you want to make Vinaya's dreams come true?"

"That's why they are called dreams, dear Yuffie."

"Uh! You're pathetic." She stood up and stomped down the three steps.

"Wait!" I followed her down the stairs. "How…should I do it?"

"Take her to a romantic spot, get down on your knee, tell her how much you love her, and propose! Duh!" With that she strutted off to her flight car and was gone. I walked back into the house to see Vinaya no longer sitting on the couch. I sighed with relief. I didn't even want to face her right now knowing what I would soon have to do. Oh no…I don't even have a ring!

◊**Vinaya's POV◊**

I left the bathroom and caught Vincent on his way to his bedroom. I stood in the doorway watching him go through a box that he kept under his bed. Wow he has a lot of money in there! Where did he get all of that? I watched him stick some of it in the pocket of his dark jeans. He wore a red T-shirt and had his hair down.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Evidently this startled him because he accidently knocked the box off the bed spilling all the money on the floor.

"Shit." I heard him mutter. "Uh…to the store."

"With all that money? Just what are you buying?" I walked over to him and looked up at him with that look that always catches a liar. He didn't look me in the eye.

"I'm buying stuff."

I squinted at him. "What kind of _stuff_?" I closed the distance between us and stood on my tip toes to give him a peck on the lips. He finally made eye contact with me.

"Expensive stuff, so excuse me." He hurried past me and was out of the house before I could say another word. He's sure acting suspicious. Lunch plans with Tifa, private conversations with Yuffie, buying secret expensive things… Is he cheating on me!? No…he wouldn't dare. I trust him better than to think that.

◊**Vincent's POV◊**

I leaned over the glass counter looking down at all the rings. I don't even know her size. I looked down at my own hands imaging holding her hand. Her fingers would probably be three sizes smaller than mine. A woman approached me and asked if I needed help with anything.

"I'm going to propose to my… girl…friend…" the woman gave me a strange look before nodding. With her help I decided on what I felt was the perfect ring for Vinaya. I just hoped it fit her finger.

The next day brought even more stress. Reeve had called me twice telling me about their new operation in eliminating Deepground. The WRO seemed to have everything under control I could not understand why the felt they even needed to contact me. Vinaya and I had already fought that morning over why I didn't share a bed with her last night. I specifically remember her asking me why I didn't just sleep in my bedroom from now on because my snoring bothered her. I'm not completely convinced that I snore at all.

Here it was noon and I still hadn't thought of a place to take Vinaya and propose to her. I don't understand why I couldn't just do it here.

"Vincent? Are you still mad at me?" Vinaya asked creeping up behind the couch I sat on.

"I wasn't mad to start with." I told her. I crossed my arms and sighed. "Vinaya…"

"Yes?" she hopped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I shifted underneath her trying to make it more comfortable for her.

"I want to take you somewhere romantic."

Vinaya looked at me as if I had just grown three new heads. I sighed and threw my head back against the couch.

"Vincent, its ok. You don't have to do anything special for me. I'm pregnant that's the reason I've been so bitchy, its not you." She kissed my cheek and giggled. "_But_, there is a creek on the other side of town with a small bridge across it with pretty flowers and trees everywhere. Going there while the sun's setting really sets the mood."

"Hmm." I responded. "Do you want to go there with me tonight?" Vinaya pressed her lips against mine and tangled her fingers up in my hair. I took this as a yes and kissed her back. I cursed myself for getting so excited so quickly because it couldn't go unnoticed by Vinaya. She broke the kiss and grinned at me mischievously. My plan was to take her to a romantic spot, propose to her, _then_ come back here and…engage in other…activities.

"Not now." I whispered to her. "Priya will be home in a while."

"Vincent it's like twelve thirty! We have plenty of time. You've never lasted very long anyways." I glared at her. She giggled and kissed me again.

"I'm just kidding, babe. Our first time was the longest I've ever gone." Now I was blushing. It was getting harder and harder to hide my emotions these days. It used to be so easy for me to keep them to myself.

◊**Vinaya's POV◊**

I rode on the back of the new flight car holding on tight to Vincent's warm body. He didn't usually wear cologne and he had it on strong today. I must really be getting to him if he's willing to go out of his way like this to take me somewhere romantic and be all lovey dovey with me, which was something totally un Vincent Valentine like. I squeezed him tighter. I love him and all his silly quirks and bad habits; he doesn't have to prove anything to me. We finally stopped at the place that I had told him about.

He held my hand as we walked onto the wooden bridge. He was even dressed up! He wore a white button down shirt with a black jacket over it and black dress pants. I wore a simple red long sleeved shirt and jeans. I looked up at him and grinned. He smiled back then suddenly looked at me seriously.

"Vinaya…I can't even put into words how much I love you and how happy you've made me in our time together."

"Aww, Vincent." I looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around me. He then bent down, sliding his hands down my sides as he did so. He got down on one knee and reached into the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small blue box.

"Will you marry me?" he looked up at me. Is he seriously nervous about this?! Vincent come on this is me we're talking about. I took the box away from him and opened it. The ring was gorgeous. There was a big diamond in the middle and little diamonds all the way around it.

"Wow, Vincent it's beautiful! Of course I'll marry you." I smiled down at him as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to my finger. I wondered how he knew what size my finger was. Had he been snooping around in my room looking at my other rings?

Vincent stood up and hugged me. "I don't know if I can give you the extravagant wedding you dream of, but I'll do whatever I can to please you. I love you."

"You've been talking to Tifa and Yuffie about this?" I asked. He pulled away from me and nodded. I smiled at him again. "As long as you're the groom, Vincent, I don't care what kind of wedding I have."

He showed a genuine huge smile, one that I hadn't seen in a long time and kissed me.

"But I'm not marrying you until this baby comes out, because I'm not walking down the aisle looking like a whale."

Vincent rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "You'd be beautiful nonetheless."

He and I stood on the bridge looking out at the sunset. He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me. He rested his hands over my stomach massaging it lightly. It made me think that maybe, just maybe he was starting to accept his son.


	11. Unwanted

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Unwanted**

I looked down at the ring Vincent had bought me as I sat on the couch eating. He was in the kitchen doing dishes and talking to Priya. Well it really just seemed like Priya was bugging him.

"So you're gonna marry my mommy?" I heard her ask.

"Yes." He replied. I smiled and looked up at the TV. A million and one questions followed that one all of which Vincent answered with a yes or no. He answered a few times with an 'I don't know'. I decided to end his misery by walking into the kitchen and giving Priya a loving pat on her head that instantly turned her attention off of Vincent.

"When's my brother coming?" Priya asked touching my stomach. I smiled down at her.

"He'll be here before you know it."I said. Vincent turned to me and looked down at my stomach. He didn't smile or anything. Over the past few days he'd been pretty much ignoring the fact that I was having a baby.

Priya hopped off the chair she was sitting in and ran off to her bedroom. I snuck up behind Vincent and wrapped my arms around him pressing my face into his silky hair. I'm gonna start making him buy his own shampoo, its not healthy for a man of his presence to be walking around smelling like fruits and flowers. I held on to him for nearly five minutes before he turned around and hugged me. He touched me with his wet soapy hands, wetting the back of my shirt.

"Was dinner good?" he asked. Vincent was actually a pretty good cook. His only problem was forgetting to set the timer on the oven then going off into his distant world and letting the food burn. But tonight's dinner was perfect.

"Of course." I smiled at him. He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I untied the red apron he was wearing and took it off of him. He wore a black T-shirt and black shorts underneath. Another habit I've seen of Vincent's is him wearing his pajamas for days straight. I have to keep reminding him that it's OK to change clothes every once in a while. He claims it's wasteful to do that if he hadn't done anything to get them dirty. "How long have you been wearing these?"

He shrugged and pulled away from me. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a doctor's appointment. Are you going to go with me this time? The assistant keeps asking me where the father is."

Vincent turned away from me and sighed. "If you want me to, I'll go…"

"I want you to want to go."

"Vinaya you know how I feel about this situation." Hearing this made me sigh. He walked away from me and went to sit in the living room. He usually chose to sit in the new recliner that we bought together, but Phoebe was curled up there and he would never dare to touch her. So he sat down on the couch.

I scooped up Phoebe and scratched her head gently giving Vincent a pouty face. Vincent glared at the cat. "Vinaya, don't bring that thing near me." He said as I sat down beside him with her in my arms.

"Vinnie…" I held Phoebe's paws up to make it seem like it was her talking. Vincent looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Vin vin…" I poked my lip out at him. He growled at the cat causing her to jump up and run away, tail puffed out and all.

"Don't call me that. Vinnie is bad enough." He said picking up the remote and turning over to a local new station. I sighed loudly.

"I was watching that."

"Oh forgive me." He said quickly changing back to the reality TV show I was watching. We sat there silently watching TV. Vincent was obviously not interested as he fell asleep ten minutes into watching it.

**◊ Vincent's POV ◊**

I stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Vinaya was curled up against me with her head resting on my shoulder. I did not want to go to that doctor's appointment tomorrow. I didn't want to see the baby…chaos. During my nap on the couch earlier I had a horrible dream that I looked up at the screen expecting to see my child in Vinaya's womb, but instead I saw Chaos's face. Vinaya moaned softly and snuggled up closer to me. I brought my arm from up behind my head down around her shoulder pulling her closer. I love her… I'd do anything for her… why couldn't she do that one thing for me?

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how much I did not want this child. Finally, after hours of lying there restlessly, I fell asleep.

**◊ Vinaya's POV ◊**

"Vincent get up! You're gonna make me late!" I yelled for the third time. Vincent just looked at me from the bed. He did look tired, but that was no excuse. He told me he'd go with me to the doctor.

He groaned and rolled over so I couldn't see his face. "I'm…sick…"

I sighed loudly and slammed my deodorant down on the dresser after applying it. I cursed upon seeing white lines on my black long sleeved shirt. "Fine!"

Vincent didn't move or say anything else as I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. It was a Saturday so Priya was home. She had just eaten breakfast and was watching her morning cartoons in the living room with Phoebe curled up next to her.

"You can stay here with Vincent. I have to go to the doctor, ok sweetie." I said as I picked up my purse from the coffee table.

"Ok." She said. I honestly don't think she heard a word I said as her eyes never left the TV screen. I grabbed the key to the flight car and was off.

The doctors appointment when very well as always. I hadn't even had reports this good while being pregnant with Priya. After the appointment I had to stop by Tifa's. I was still too pissed to face Vincent at the moment and didn't want to say anything that I didn't mean. Her and Cloud seemed to be doing extremely well. Even was even full of smiles and laughs which isn't really like him. Tifa was back to her normal bubbly happy self. They were having a little girl.

**◊ Vincent's POV ◊**

I felt bad for not going with Vinaya, and I knew she was very angry with me, but there was nothing I could do about it. I sat in the living room watching cartoons with Priya for the longest time. I began to worry when Vinaya didn't come back after three hours. Her doctor's appointments were usually pretty fast. I called her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered after the first ring.

"Vinaya, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Is mommy ok?" Priya hopped up in my lap, surprising me. I nodded at her.

"I'm at Tifa's. I'll be home in a little bit."

"Ok…"

"Bye." She hung up. I closed my cell phone and tossed it at the coffee table, missing by a few inches. That creature these people call their pet pounced on it as soon as it hit the floor. Priya giggled and jumped down to the floor. She pushed my cell phone across the floor making the cat chase after it. Their game was quite amusing for a while. I even found myself letting a few chuckles slip.

Vinaya came through the door and tossed her purse carelessly on the coffee table. She passed by me without even saying a word or giving me a glance. I sighed as I stood up and followed her to her bedroom. I knew it was apology time again.

"Vinaya…" I started as I reached out to grab her wrist. She fiercely jerked it away and glared at me.

"Don't Vinaya me. You promised you'd go! You're a liar and I hate you!"

"You don't mean that…" I said forcefully snatching her up in an embrace. She tried to pull away but I was too strong for her. I chuckled softly as I pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her once again.

"Its not funny." She said. I could already see her fighting off a smile as I gently kissed her neck.

"I know… I'm sorry." I brought my lips to hers. I felt her muscles relax and I no longer had to hold her down. I moaned softly as I felt her soft hand slip up my shirt and caress my back.

"It's not fair." She said suddenly.

"What's not fair, my lovely fiancé."

She smiled upon hearing her title. "I can't stay mad at you. It's not fair."

I chuckled and kissed her deeper.

**◊ Vinaya's POV ◊**

Vincent and I lay naked under the sheets. His head was turned towards me, I assumed he was looking at me, but I was staring up at the ceiling. I can't stay mad at him, but I should. He still doesn't want this baby, it's obvious. I then decided to call him out on the lie he told earlier.

"You're not sick, you dummy." I turned my head and looked at him. He brought a hand to his mouth and coughed a few times.

"I am so."

"Are not."

"Am so"

"Are not, liar."

"Ok. I did lie about being sick. The truth is I had a nightmare about going there with you."

"Vincent I think you need to realize there's a difference between dreams and reality. You can't keep acting off of these nightmares you have."

"My nightmares are very real, Vinaya." He looked at me seriously. Even though it was really hard to take him serious with his hair sticking out wildly all over the place. I sighed and looked away from him. I then decided it would be a good idea to get dressed before Priya came in here. Vincent didn't seem to give a damn as he laid there naked under the covers watching me get dressed. I left my room to go see what Priya was doing. She was in her room playing with her doll house and listening to her CD player.

"You want a snack or something, sweetie?" I asked as I stood in her doorway. She nodded eagerly. I grinned back at her and went to the kitchen to start making her favorite sugar cookies.


	12. Chaotic Interference

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Chaotic Interference **

Over the next few months as I grew bigger, Vincent increased the distance between us. As of right now we hadn't said more than two words a day for two weeks. Tifa and I were both now six months pregnant and showing it proudly. Cloud had proposed to her as well and they planned on having a simple wedding at the local church less than a few weeks from now. I was undoubtedly happy for her, but I wished my other half was being as good as hers was.

Tonight I was going to turn things around. I sat in the living room waiting for Vincent to come home from wherever he was. I normally went to bed before he would come home, but now I purposely waited up for him because I was definitely ready to confront him on this new neglecting habit he had started. Priya even had to ask me if Vince and I were 'breaking apart' so she worded it. 1:45 in the morning and I finally heard keys in the door.

Vincent looked as if he were ready to walk right back out the door when he saw me sitting there looking at him. "We need to talk." I said watching him kick off his shoes and try to sneak past me. Sorry but you're not invisible sweetheart.

"Uh…about what?" He stood in the entrance to the hallway. I motioned for him to come over and sit next to me. He did just that, but his motions were apprehensive as if he thought I was going to bite him or something.

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks."

"I've been busy." Came his quick and lame excuse. I rolled my eyes at him dramatically.

"Cut the bullshit, Vincent. I'm sorry if I'm not as attractive right now I didn't think you were that shallow." I crossed my arms and rested them over my stomach. Vincent blinked a few times and looked at me as if he suddenly didn't speak the same language.

"Vincent Valentine." I said frowning harder at him. "It's been almost a month since you've even touched me. Did you forget I'm your fiancé?"

Vincent continued to give me that blank look and just as I was about to slap it off of his face he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry…no…I would never forget that… Vinaya, it's just that when I'm close to you I can hear him."

"Him? Chaos?" I of course knew this was the him he was talking about. Vincent nodded. Recently at night if I even bothered to ask Vincent to sleep in the same bed as me, he'd do so until I fell asleep then go back to his room. I now assumed he couldn't even sleep while listening to Chaos. I instantly began to feel bad for putting him through all this, but it was too late. There is no _real_ doctor on the planet that would perform an abortion on a fetus this old.

"I've been on the verge of going completely insane. That's why I've avoided you. Well, its not you it's him. I didn't want to tell you any of this because I figured it'd just upset you. I'm not going to be able to have anything to do with this child, you know that don't you?"

"Vincent…what if I released him."

"Chaos? Did you not say before that doing that will automatically kill the person he resides in? Not to mention everyone in sight?"

"I have a plan." I smiled at him as I scooted closer to him.

"Enlighten me." He said smiling slightly back at me.

"We need to have people around with guns ready to shoot Chaos down. You see when Mateus first came out of Vimala, it took her a moment to attack. Should Chaos even hesitate, we'll have the opportunity to shoot him down." Vincent nodded and rubbed his chin with his long slender fingers, considering my plan.

"What do you think?" I asked when he didn't say anything for a while.

"Still risky…" he muttered.

"Since when have you been worried about taking risk?" I asked laughing at him. The Vincent Valentine I knew would never be afraid to take a risk.

"Since I've gained the ability to die, my love." He smirked at me before standing up and heading to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of sliced mangos. He placed it in my lap and kissed my cheek. "Chaos let me know you were starving." He whispered while he was still close to my face. "I'm going to bed, good night. I'll speak with Reeve and see if he could possibly have some of his WRO members assist us with this. Uh…when again should we be expecting this kid?"

I crossed my arms and frowned at him. He sighed and looked as if he were going to say those two words that were becoming all too familiar to me. "I'm sorry…"

"You've been saying that a lot lately. Anyways in about three months." I carried my bowl of mangos as I followed him into his room. He stripped down to his black boxers and climbed into bed without even taking a shower.

"You're not going to shower?" I asked him with a mouth full of mango. I sat on the other side of his bed. He pulled the covers up over his shoulders and turned his back to me.

"I didn't engage in any dirty activities today so I see no need." He murmured against the pillow his face was buried into. I sighed. I so desperately wanted to climb under the covers with him and tease him until he could no longer resist me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Never thought I'd have to ask my fiancé this. Vincent turned to face me he even looked shocked that I had to ask him, but we both knew he didn't want to because he didn't want to listen to Chaos all night.

**◊ Vincent's POV ◊**

I hadn't meant to ignore her, but Chaos he's just… disturbing. There are no other words to describe him. I did not want to have to go back to the way I was. Chaos made me the dark, stoic man I was before I met Vinaya. It was him filling my head with those nightmares, places images of my darkest memories back in my mind. I couldn't take it. No I can't sleep beside her…beside that.

I sat up and took her bowl of mangos out of her hands and placed it on the floor beside the bed. I then took her into my arms and kissed her cheek before telling her. "I can't handle it…"

'_What can't you handle Vincent? __Hmm…?__ You'll never get rid of me.'_I tried to ignore that voice.

"Ok." She whispered. I hated seeing her sad, especially when it was me making her sad. I gently tilted her head up by her chin so we were eye to eye.

"I love you."

_'Monster you can't love!' _I cringed at this but it seemed to go unnoticed by the beautiful woman in front of me. No one could understand the horror of not being able to be near the person you love the most because of a demon. Because of Chaos.

She nodded. "I know you do. I love you too. Goodnight." She showed a slight smile and scooted off the bed, grabbed her food, and was gone. I hoped she could understand where I was coming from. I laid back down in bed desperately trying to get to sleep but could not stopping thinking of all the worst case scenarios of the situation. Chaos would most definitely use the child's body and make it his own. I'm sure he's already gotten to its mind. With Chaos within him, my own son would grow to hate his father. Could I live with that? No…

**◊****Vinaya's**** POV◊**

The next morning Vincent was already gone before I had even woke up. He would now get up with Priya and fix her breakfast and see to it that she got to school ok. Most mornings I would wake up anyways just to see her off, but since last night I stayed up half of the night thinking of how badly I wanted to be laying next to my fiancé, I couldn't bring myself to wake up any earlier than ten o'clock.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Vincent had left pancakes in the oven to keep them warm for me. I smiled at this. I then noticed a note on the kitchen table in the place where I normally sat when he, Priya and I would have meals together.

_Cloud and I have a surprise for you and __Tifa__. Meet us at __Tifa's__ bar no later than one o'clock._

_I love you_

_PS: Hope the pancakes are ok. __Priya__ says yours are much better._

Vincent signed his name at the bottom. Every time I see his signature I want to laugh because it's just two capital Vs and a bunch of tiny scribble.

Wait a minute… Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife have a surprise?! The end of the planet must be coming soon.


	13. Baby Shower!

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Baby Shower!**

As soon as I heard this little surprise involved both me and Tifa, I gave her a call.

"Yeah Tifa? What do you know about this little _surprise_ Vincent and Cloud have going on?" I had just finished applying the last of my make-up which really only consisted of mascara and lip gloss.

"I don't know. I'm glad you heard it too because for a second I thought I had gone crazy." We both laughed for a while. This was Cloud and Vincent right?

"I'll meet you at your place in a few minutes and we can go together all right?" I suggested. She quickly agreed and I got myself together and left my house. Vincent had obviously taken Priya with him because it was a Saturday and she wasn't here. Once I had arrived at Tifa's I noticed that Cloud had even taken Marlene and Denzel with him. So that ruled out the whole double romantic date.

Tifa was dressed quite simply in a red T-shirt and blue jeans. I was wearing a light blue and white maternity blouse and white dress capris. I hoped I wasn't over dressed for this.

**◊ Vincent's POV◊**

"Aww Vinnie! It still hasn't sunk in that _you_ actually got laid! I can't believe your gonna be a daddy!" Yuffie said as she tied the light blue balloon she was holding. I stood on a ladder beside her hanging balloons high along the wall. I glared down at her as I snatched the next balloon.

She shook the ladder nearly causing me to come crashing down to the hard floor. I glared harder and even let a low growl escape. Yuffie always did know how to push my buttons. She giggled and had to hold her stomach.

"Oh…geez…" she sighed after finishing her annoying laughter. "But really Vincent, it's great. I can't wait to meet little… what's his name?"

"We haven't thought that far." I answered. I then began to wonder if Vinaya had chosen a name already. It was not like I had been talking to her about this baby situation. Cloud was on the other side of the room putting up light pink balloons. He was much happier than I at this moment…

After hanging up the last of the balloons and setting the three small circle tables, the baby shower was fully arranged. I was not aware there was a such thing as this _baby shower_, but Cloud and Yuffie quickly informed me that if I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with Vinaya I had better find out fast.

**◊ Vinaya's POV****◊**

The site of two pregnant women on a flight car was probably outrageously hilarious for the people on the street as Tifa and I drove down the street to her bar. I parked behind Cloud's bike and approached the building.

"You think we should give them a call and see if they are ready? Don't wanna ruin the surprise." Tifa said as she came to a stop three feet away from the door.

"Yeah really especially _this _surprise." I pulled out my cell phone and called Vincent. It rang many times before he answered.

"Yes Vinaya, you can come in." he said before hanging up. He didn't even give me a chance to hang up. Tifa and I then entered the bar.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Vincent didn't yell but only looked at me with that sexy smirk of his. Yuffie, Barrett, Nanaki, Cait Sith Reno, Rude, Cid, Shera, and surprisingly Tseng and Elena showed. Reeve was even there with a few members of the WRO. And of course the children were there punching balloons at each other.

I strolled right over to Vincent and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're such a sweetheart." He chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace only to quickly pull away. I frowned slightly knowing Chaos had probably spoken to him. I watched as Tifa practically tackled Cloud almost sending him into the cake they had bought. It was light pink on one side and baby blue on the other.

Yuffie popped up out of nowhere and gave my stomach a rub. "I was just telling Vincent that I still couldn't get over him gettin…"

Vincent cleared his throat loudly interrupting her.

She then tried to lean over and whisper to me but Vincent yanked me up by my wrist and pulled me towards the pile of gifts.

"Look at this! Isn't this so cute!" Tifa had already began unwrapping her gifts as she showed me a stroller that pink and decorated with yellow and white flowers with green leaves. "Geez Cloud how much did you pay for this?" she asked as she noticed all of the little gadgets that came along with it. Strollers could be pretty pricey these days.

Cloud only shrugged.

I got a lot of nice things as well, like a stroller, tons of diapers and bottles, millions of little outfits, a few blankets. Shera even made a blanket for him. Vincent and I needed to sit down a pick out a name. Tifa and Cloud already planned on naming their little girl Jasmine.

After opening gifts we tried to play a few games that Cloud and Vincent had made up, but we couldn't really find the points of the games so therefore we quit playing. It was extremely nice of the guys to do this for us.

**◊**** Vincent's POV ****◊**

After helping Cloud clean Tifa's bar up, I took Vinaya and Priya back home. I took a quick shower and laid down on my bed without saying much to Vinaya. I hoped she was pleased by this whole 'baby shower' thing.

"Vincent?" I looked down to see Vinaya approaching my bed. She had showered too. Her hair was wet and curly. She wore a light pink sleeveless nightgown. I almost wanted to smirk at how it looked as if she had stuck a beach ball under her nightgown. "Don't look at me like that!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to me.

_'Yeah…what are you lookin at Valentine?!'_

"Did you want something?" I asked hoping to quickly get it out of her so she could leave me alone again.

"What do you want to name him?" she turned to me again and sat down on my bed beside me.

"I don't care."

"Don't say you don't care!" she snapped sending me that death glare. In other circumstances this would have provoked me to romance her into forgetting whatever it was she was mad about. But I just couldn't do it now. Not with _him_ around.

"I didn't mean it how you think. I meant that whichever name you choose will be fine with me." I explained. Her face softened and she nodded.

"How about Tristan?" Tristan…hmm… That sounded too much like her ex boyfriend Christian.

I frowned slightly and shook my head no.

"You just said any name I chose would be ok with you." She smiled and gave my hair a light pull. I collected all of it and threw it over my other shoulder out of her reach. "What's your middle name?" She asked me. "Priya is my middle name so it would be cool if our son had your middle name."

"Joseph."

"Vincent Joseph Valentine!" Vinaya laughed, but stopped suddenly as I frowned deeply hearing that voice in my head.

_'I'll make sure he only answers to Chaos… What are you gonna do about that? Huh Vincent? Nothing… Because that's all you can do! Sit back and watch… Let your lovers die… Let your children become possessed… That means nothing to you right? Monster…"_

I held my head and tried my hardest not to scream as Chaos flashed graphic pictures in my mind of my worst memories. Ones of Lucrecia…some of Hojo… The sound of being in those tanks in the science lab filled my ears.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Vincent?" Vinaya looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"I'm sorry Vinaya…but just get away from me… please…" I looked up at her and felt a knife pierce through my heart as a tear fell down her cheek. "Don't cry…just get out…or…I'll just leave." I stood up and hurried through my dresser snatching up clothes and throwing them into a bag.

**◊****Vinaya's POV****◊**

I watched as Vincent frantically got himself packed up and hurried out of the house. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it slightly. There was no way I could touch Joseph's flesh so there was nothing I could do to stop Chaos from talking to Vincent.

"Chaos…I _will_ get rid of you." I said aloud.

I gasped as I suddenly heard a voice inside my head. _'By all means do try.'_

More tears flowed freely from my eyes. Vincent was right… Maybe I should have just aborted…

_'Never listen to that monster. Killing your own child? Only a monster would insist that.'_

"No! Vincent's not a monster! You're the monster!" I suddenly became aware of my settings and quickly quieted myself down. I didn't want to frighten Priya. That night I crawled up in Vincent's bed and spent the night smelling his scent. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't angry with Vincent. This was all my fault…


	14. It Starts

**The Child of Our Flesh**

** It Starts…**

Two and a half months passed by. Vincent had been staying in a hotel only coming by for a few minutes a day to kiss me and tell me he loved me. I supposed that was good enough for me considering the current circumstances.

I wait on the couch in the house alone for Vincent to come today. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, the normal time he would show. I had been having those odd pains in my stomach ever since I woke up this morning, but my water hadn't broken so I was trying not to jump on any conclusions. I couldn't remember if I had felt this way before giving birth to Priya or not. I looked up at the door hearing keys jingling as Vincent let himself in.

He smiled slightly as he made is way over to the couch to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed the side of my head. "Everything ok?"

"I think…I wanna go to the hospital. Just to make sure everything _is_ ok." I said receiving a concerned look.

"Should I call Reeve? Is it time?" he asked seriously. The plan for extracting Chaos was still on as of now. I nodded.

"We should at least have them standing by."

Vincent nodded and instantly stood up. He cringed and held his head for a moment. "Are you ok, babe?" I asked him. He shook his head no, but said yes.

He flipped out his cell phone and dialed Reeve's number. Just then I felt wetness in between my legs. I gasped causing Vincent to whirl around and face me. I stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

As soon as I was about to call out Vinaya's name and ask her what was wrong I heard Reeve pick up.

"Reeve, we need you to bring the group of WRO soldiers to the local hospital."

"Vincent, are you sure they will allow that?" he asked. I had never even considered that, but they didn't have a choice. Chaos was about to be born.

"I'm sure they'll understand. I'm with Vinaya now…I guess she's…" I swallowed hard and felt my hands beginning to sweat. "We're on our way to the hospital now." I hung up with Reeve and called Cloud.

"…hello?" I heard yelling in the back ground and a little voice asking if Tifa was ok.

"Cloud, Vinaya's…"

"So is Tifa!" Cloud said. "Vincent, I'll meet you at the hospital." I hung up with Cloud and hurried down the hallway to the bathroom. I barely got my head in the door before Vinaya ordered me to go grab her a new pair of pants. I returned with the dark blue windbreaker pants she usually wore around the house.

"Vincent! Those don't match the shirt I'm wearing!" she complained. I rolled my eyes and threw the pants at her face.

"You won't be wearing them for long anyways, are you not about to give birth?" I stood in the door way while she put on the blue pants, snapping her eyes at me in the process.

"Priya! What about Priya?" She exclaimed, nearly startling me.

"I'll call Yuffie." I said in a calm voice gently taking her hand and leading her out of the house.

_You won't stop me. NOTHING can stop me now Vincent. You are nothing without me._

I tried my hardest to ignore Chaos. Now was not the time to have a breakdown. Vinaya needed me and I will be there for her through every second of this. And Joseph will live his life free from Chaos if it's the last thing I do.

**◊Vinaya's POV◊**

Vincent had a fierce expression on his face as he walked me out of the house. I assumed he was probably pissed off at whatever Chaos was saying to him. I held on tight to him on the ride to the hospital. Reeve was already there with his Shadow Fox full of WRO soldiers. There were nurses outside talking to Reeve and I assumed he was explaining the situation.

They instantly got me a wheelchair and I was wheeled off into the room I would be giving birth in. Of course under my special circumstances it wasn't the tradition delivery room. It was a much bigger room that I was informed used to be used for storage, but was being remodeled into a waiting room. Right now the only piece of furniture in it was the bed they had just previously put in there for me and a chair someone had gotten for Vincent to sit in. As I changed into a gown and got into the bed, people were steadily bringing all of the necessary equipment the doctor would need to deliver my baby.

Vincent sat next to me holding my hand even though as of right now I wasn't really in any extreme pain, only a minor discomfort. He seemed to be near his breaking point, but he didn't say anything. His knee bounced up and down nervously.

"Vincent?" I asked. His eyes instantly turned to mine. "You can calm down. The baby is not coming _right_ this second or anything. This process may take more than ten hours." His eyes widened but then he seemed to relax a little. He even put his elbow on the bed and leaned his head against it, looking up at me. I smiled down at him and reached out my hand for him to take. He did and gave it a light squeeze.

"Vinaya…do you honestly think…"

"Don't even ask me that question Vincent." I said. I could already see he was having doubts about this plan actually working. I didn't need any ideas of anything that could go wrong. I just want my baby.

"But…" he started but I quickly put my hand up to his mouth. He sighed and looked down. His knee began bouncing again. A few hours drug by. Since there was no TV or anything in this room, the only source of entertainment was each other. And no offense but Vincent was not the most entertaining person in the world. He was too on edge to even hold a conversation with me. But I understood, Chaos was probably interfering with his ability to focus on what I was saying.

"Could you go get us something to eat?" I asked him politely. He nodded and quickly left the room without even asking me what I wanted. He left his cell phone lying on the bed beside me. After a few minutes it began ringing so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi…uh is this Vinaya?" I could tell it was Cloud. And really besides Vincent who else would it be?

"Yeah. What's up? Vincent left to go get us something to eat."

"Oh…well Tifa's about to give birth as well. I just wanted to know how things were going over there. What room are you in? If Tifa's done before you are, I'll try to make my way over there and help destroy Chaos." Cloud seemed pretty nonchalant about the situation. I had expected him to be the crazy nervous one and Vincent to remain nonchalant.

"They don't have me in an actual room…um…I'll tell Vincent to call you and he'll show you the way here."

"Ok. Good luck with everything. I really hope things turn out well for you guys. Vincent deserves it." Cloud said.

"You're right he does." I replied. As soon as I hung up Vincent's phone. The man himself walked into the room holding a taco salad in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He sat the taco salad plate on a tray that one of the nurses had brought in earlier and pushed it against the bed for me. I sat up and instantly began eating.

"Cloud called. He wants to know what room we're in so that if everything goes well with Tifa first, he can come over here and help us." I said with a mouth full of lettuce and cheese.

"I'll call him back later." Vincent said before taking a bite of his sandwich. Suddenly I felt a sharper pain in my abdomen that made me groan out loud. Vincent almost dropped his sandwich.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly. I nodded. After about twenty five minutes another sharp pain hit my abdomen. Over the next five hours or so the pains became closer together and more intense. Vincent was now sitting on the bed with me rubbing my back with one hand and caressing my stomach with the other. We probably both looked like we were about to go into labor as Vincent would cringe every so often and sometimes groan in agony. I had no idea what Chaos was doing to his head, but it seemed like before long he was going to drive him absolutely insane.

"I will not let you have him." I heard Vincent mutter. I didn't even answer to this because I assumed he was talking to Chaos. He then kissed my cheek tenderly. "Chaos will not take our son." He whispered to me. Tonight was going to be one _rough_ night.


	15. Ending all of the Chaos

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Ending all of the Chaos**

"Stop touching me." I snapped at Vincent who was still trying to rub my back while closing Chaos out of his mind.

"Sorry."

I groaned as the constant contractions hit me one after another. "I need more medicine."

"They said you can't have anymore." Vincent said softly. He stopped touching me and crossed his arms across his chest. For the last hour I had been horribly mean to him, but I just couldn't help it. I screamed out and grabbed the sheets in my fist. I had an epidural with Priya so I didn't have to deal with all of this pain. But the doctors and Vincent both thought it would be a better idea to do this birth without the help of any medications other than pain pills.

"I don't care! I need more pills, Vincent!! Damnit!" I stared at him for a while and he stared back at me with a shocked expression.

"Baby I love you, don't take it personal. Just…ow…just…damnit!! It hurts!!!" I rolled to the side and brought my knees up to my chest.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

It was hard for me to watch her laying in bed withstanding so much pain and not being able to do anything for her. Finally the doctors came into the room and were ready for her to start pushing. I braced myself for the worst possible display. I got close to her again and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Okay give us a first powerful push, Vinaya." The doctor said. He was a younger doctor with dark hair and tan skin I don't care if he is a doctor, I personally do not appreciate him looking at my fiancé's unmentionables. I glared at him as he gave me a smile.

Vinaya made an indescribable noise of pain as she pushed as hard as she could. I rubbed her back and whispered to her. "You've got this, sweetheart. Come on, honey." Those words were completely foreign to my tongue, but I felt as if I needed to use them in this situation. She even seemed a bit more relaxed as I did so. She pushed a second time without making a noise at all.

"You'll get a better view down here." The doctor commented to me. I glared at him again. I honestly hadn't planned on watching from there anyways. With all the sweets and junk food my stomach was full of from the vending machines, I wasn't sure if my body would handle a sight like that. Vinaya took a break from pushing to breathe a few times.

"Just a couple more good ones, Vinaya. The head is right there." The doctor said. Vinaya gave a mighty push and screamed loudly. She gave a follow up push just as hard and screamed just as loud.

"We've got him…we've got him…hi there little guy!" The doctor said as he pulled the baby out of my fiancé. I took one glance at my newborn son and everything went black.

**◊****Vinaya's POV****◊**

I heard a soft thud next to me and looked down to see Vincent sprawled out on the floor. The doctor chuckled. "It happens more often than you'd think."

I laughed softly and took another glance at my unconscious baby's daddy. They cut little Joseph off from me and continued cleaning him up. The doctor's assistant helped Vincent into a chair as he slowly regained consciousness. Just then the WRO members, Cloud, Barret, and I sensed a strange presence in the room, but I settled on thinking it was nothing.

"Everybody back!" The doctor ordered all of his assistants as he handed me my naked child. Vincent whipped out Cerberus with an unsteady hand. I held Joseph up high and focused all my energy on pulling Chaos out. My baby's eyes glowed a yellow color and his tiny body put off a red glow. A transparent mirror image of my little Joseph separated its self from my real baby leaving it human. I held Joseph close to me as Vincent hurriedly grabbed my hospital bed and pushed it out of the way. The glowing red mirror image of my son started getting bigger, and bigger, and finally it roared as it transformed into Chaos. I covered my son's ears as all the hundreds of gunshots rang out. Chaos roared and performed a sort of wing attack that knocked over have of the WRO soldiers. Vincent stood still looking at what had once controlled his body and mind. It stared back at Vincent almost with a pained expression across the creatures face. In a way, Chaos almost looked like Vincent. Vincent lifted Cerberus with his unsteady hand and slowly pulled the trigger. The bullets seemed to move in slow motion as they reached Chaos's head. Chaos ducked at the very last second and charged at Vincent. Vincent jumped high in the air only for Chaos whack him with one of his wings sending him flying into a cement wall. Chaos brought his hands together as if he were doing some sort of meditation. I recognized this as the same motion Mateus did before she unleashed her attack that killed my whole family.

"Stop him!!! Hurry!!!" I screamed. Vincent quickly picked himself off of the ground and shot Chaos several times. He then ran at Chaos at the same time all of the WRO members began another round of firing. I closed my eyes unable to watch what was happening. After several minutes of gunshots, I heard a loud thud and felt the ground shake. I looked up…Chaos was dead. His body slowly dissolved into tiny little pieces that floated into the air and disappeared. The next thing I saw made my heart stop. Vincent…

He lay on the white tiled floor in a pool of blood. The same doctor that delivered my baby quickly ran to Vincent's side and yelled for his assistants to get a stretcher.

Cloud was the first to approach me. "Jasmine's birth went well. Tifa's doing fine."

"That's great news…" I said before breaking down and crying. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Vincent's fine, don't worry about him. He always pulls through somehow. After all he's been through in his life, you think this is going to kill him?"

I shook my head no although I was still in doubt. I laid there in bed holding little Joseph close to me. I took my first real look at him. He looked just like Vincent. Crimson eyes, dark hair, and I could already tell he was going to have Vincent's sharp nose. The only trait he inherited from me was tan skin tone. He was still lighter than me, but far darker than his pale father. As he stared up at me I noticed his stare already had the same intensity as his father's. I smiled down at him and held him closer. The WRO soldiers began clearing out and after a little while a nurse came to take Joseph. They moved me into another room where I had no choice but to fall asleep as I was so exhausted.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

Aeris? Where am I? I looked around and could only see white and the faint image of a woman with a long brown braid in a pink dress walking away from me. Suddenly my body was overwhelmed with pain. I opened my eyes again only to be staring into the eyes of the man I glared at earlier.

"He's awake." He said turning to another person near him. Hmph, this guy must be a jack of all trades. I watched him as he dressed my gunshot wounds and pulled the oxygen mask off of my face assuming I could breathe on my own now. The sun was now shining brightly through the window. That could only mean… It was over…

"I..Is…Vinaya ok?" I manage to croak out in the weakest voice. The young doctor nodded.

"Baby's fine too. I think they've already taken him to the infirmary."

"Infirmary? Is he sick?" I asked.

"No, but that's just where we take all of our newborns here. He'll probably be there for a while so we can make sure the demon didn't do any damage to him."

"I want to see, Vinaya." I said. The doctor nodded and left. His assistants gathered all their wound wrapping materials and left as well. I laid there in bed for more than an hour before I saw the doctor again. He appeared in the doorway only to tell me Vinaya was sleeping and should be left to rest. I nodded and decided rest wasn't a bad idea for me either.

**◊****Vinaya's POV****◊**

When I awoke, it was night again. Yuffie and Priya were sitting quietly in my room with me.

"Mommy!! Where's my brother?!" Priya demanded as she ran up to the side of my bed. I smiled at her.

"He's getting checked over. They've gotta make sure he's perfectly healthy before they send him home."

"Yuffie…have you…heard anything about Vincent?" I asked hesitantly.

"I went by and saw him earlier. He's alive." Yuffie grinned. "Vinnie has always been a tough one."

I smiled as a feeling of relief came over me. Suddenly a nurse appeared in the doorway holding a dark haired baby wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Would you like to show him to the father? He's been asking us nonstop how you are doing and how is the child. We thought you may want to be the one to present him to his father. But he's still not quite ready to go home, yet. We'll most likely keep him another day." The lady said walking up to my bed and placing Joseph into my arms. He was sleeping and didn't even stir during all of the movement. Yuffie helped me into a wheelchair and Priya skipped beside us as Yuffie wheeled us down the hall and into an elevator. We went up one floor and down another hallway to a room with the door barely cracked open. I couldn't stop grinning as we approached the door. Yuffie pushed it open before wheeling me in there. Vincent was laying in a bed with a hospital gown on fast asleep. Yuffie rolled me right up to his bed and I took one arm out from under Joseph and shook Vincent gently.

"Vincent…Vincent wake up."

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he scanned my face. "Vinaya…" he then looked down into my arms. I turned Joseph so that he was facing his father. As if on cue he woke up and looked straight into his father's eyes.

"Do you want to…" started as I held Joseph out to Vincent.

"I'm not sure…I can't…no…" despite all this I placed Joseph into his arms. I watched as the two eyed each other for a while.

"I never would have imagined I would be in this position." Vincent said as he continued to look down at his new born son. Joseph cooed lightly. A tear slid down Vincent's cheek followed by another on his other cheek. I reached up and wiped them both away.

"Awww Vinnie!!" Yuffie said. She was now sobbing loudly. "Sorry." She said when I turned to her. "It's just so touching!"

Priya walked up to the other side of Vincent's bed and looked down at her new brother. "So, you really did sex my mommy?"

Vincent's face that was for once not impassive, paled. Then he smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes I did."

Priya gasped and covered her mouth.


	16. Lessons in Fatherhood

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Lessons in Fatherhood**

Four long days had passed and now I was finally gonna get to return home with our child. Vincent was released a day before I was. Even without Chaos that man seemed invincible. The doctor's said his fast recovery was nearly a miracle. Yuffie had stayed with at the house over the past day helping him watch Priya. He was supposed to be resting so that his wounds could continue to heal correctly.

Reeve took Joseph and me home in the Shadow Fox so that I wouldn't have to travel with my newborn on any kind of flying automobile or on Cloud's slightly dangerous bike. As soon as the vehicle pulled into the driveway, Yuffie came flying out of the house and ripped open the door of Reeve's truck.

"Aww there he is!! Little Joey!" she took him from me and held him in her arms as I climbed out of the back of the vehicle. Joseph was wrapped in the blue blanket the hospital gave us. I followed Yuffie into my house and the first thing I saw was Vincent laying on the couch covered in blankets and looking totally pissed off. His mean look slowly faded when he caught sight of his son.

Yuffie turned around and handed him back to me. "Are you hungry, Vinaya? I'll make you something. Vinnie says he hates my cooking and Priya wouldn't say anything about it at all." She glared at the both of them. Priya was seated on the floor close to the end of the couch that Vincent's head was laying on. I imagined she'd been bugging the hell out of him. He looked totally drained.

"No…I'm not hungry, you can go now Yuffie. You've done enough. Should I pay you?" I asked looking around the room for where I had just sat my purse thirty seconds ago.

"No no no! I had fun bugging Vinnie and playing with Priya." Yuffie said. "But you're right I'm gonna go and let you guys enjoy your new cute little baby!" Yuffie gave Joseph a kiss on the top of his head and skipped out of the house. Vincent let out a relieved sigh and threw the blanket that was over him off and sat up.

"I love Yuffie to death, but that girl…" Vincent shook his head. I walked over to him and sat down. Vincent leaned against me and looked down at his son who was now awake.

"Welcome home." He said looking down at Joseph. Joseph opened his eyes wider and looked around the room taking everything in. He then began squirming.

"Uh oh…" I grinned at Vincent and handed him his son. "Why don't you take him to his new room and change his diaper." Vincent shot me a fake smile and stood up. We turned his bedroom into Joseph's baby room and now Vincent and I shared a bedroom. Now there was the issue of redecorating because Vincent felt it was too feminine.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

I took Joseph into his new room. It was all different kinds of shades of blue along with white stars everywhere. I took the blanket off of him and laid him down on the changing bed. I sighed and looked at all the supplies. Baby wipes…ok…that's obvious enough. Powder? I picked up the container absentmindedly giving it a slight squeeze as I did so and white power shot into the air. Particles of it landed on my black T-shirt. Joseph began to get impatient and cry loudly.

"Shh…it's ok. I'm going to fix it. Just…be patient for a second." I felt around the diaper he was wearing and finally found where the dirty thing was attached. I opened the diaper and had to take a step back. What on earth had they fed this kid? Then it occurred to me that he could only have been drinking milk.

After I finally got that disgusting dirty diaper off of Joseph and a new one on he began crying again, only this time it was louder. Loud enough to bring his mother into the room.

"Whassa matter baby?" Vinaya said taking Joseph out of my arms. I could only stare at the unhappy child not really knowing what to say or how to react.

"Maybe he's hungry." She said carrying him away. I followed her to the kitchen and watched her prepare some milk for him. I tried to repeat the process many times in my mind so that I'd remember how to do it, if I would ever have to.

**◊Vinaya's POV◊**

Joseph finally settled into bed around eight o'clock that night. I knew he probably wouldn't stay sleep for long, but at least Vincent and I would get a little break so that we could just sit and talk together. It had been a while since we cuddled on the couch together. For the past nearly 6 months we had been so busy arguing over whether or not having Joseph would work and Vincent was so busy avoiding Chaos that we hadn't been able to be close like this.

I noticed Vincent's eyes kept dropping to my bigger sized breasts. I knew he wanted to ask so I just flat out told him. "Yes, Vincent, they did get bigger. That happens when you have a kid. They go back down though, and since this is my second child, they probably won't look as nice years later."

Vincent raised an eyebrow as if telling me I had given out too much information. I smiled at him and gave him a short kiss. Evidently that wasn't enough to please him because he came back for more. He captured my lips several times with deep passionate kisses.

"Vince, are you gonna sex my mom again? I want a little sister, too." Priya's little head popped up from behind the couch. Vincent blushed, but didn't seem as unnerved as he usually got when Priya caught us.

"Priya, I love your mother very much and…"

"He wants to show mommy just how much he loves her so go back to sleep and leave us alone. You have school tomorrow." I finished rather rudely. I instantly felt bad as Priya's head lowered and she solemnly walked back to her bedroom.

"Vinaya…that was rather mean…" Vincent said frowning at me. I reached up and pulled the ponytail holder out of his hair, letting his long black locks fall over his shoulders. The odd pieces of his hair stuck out from the top of his head. I reached up and tried to pat them down but they stuck out again.

"Don't you wanna show me some love in private before Joseph wakes up?" I asked as I sat up and forced Vincent to lie down. "Oh damn…I can't have sex just yet."

"Why?! Uh…I mean…why."

I laughed and climbed on top of him. "I turned you into a pervert! I'm still healing down there."

Vincent groaned as I kissed his neck and bit at his skin gently.

"Stop…" he said turning his head quickly to the side. "Please stop. If we can't go any further, then let's just stop here. We are both healing and we should just get some…" he paused as I pressed my lips against his. "…rest."

"Ok." I said hopping off of him. He slowly sat up and stood with me. "Wait, let's shower together first!" I clapped my hands together. Vincent seemed less excited about my idea, but nodded and followed me into the bathroom.

He slowly removed his black T-shirt as to not agitate his wounds. He had two gunshot wounds in each of his sides and one on back of his thigh. I noticed this as the gently pulled off his grey pajama pants and grey boxers. He went ahead into the shower before I was even completely undressed. "Wait!"

I hopped in there with him and turned on the water, shooting him right in the face.

"Vinaya…" he sighed loudly and wiped his eyes. I laughed at him and stood on my tip toes as I squirted shampoo in his hair and then in mine. I began working the soap into his hair and encouraged him to do the same to me. He smiled down at me as he worked his long slender fingers into my scalp.

After our quick shower we laid down in our bed together. As soon as we got settled and I cuddled up to Vincent, we both looked over at the baby monitor as Joseph's soft cries let out.

I grinned at Vincent and he sighed as he slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room. I hopped out of bed and followed him. I watched as he gently lifted his son from his crib and bounced him in his arms.

"Shhh…What's wrong with you?" he asked frowning down at his kid.

"Smile at him!" I said giving Vincent a soft push. Vincent smiled down at Joseph and his crying instantly stopped.

"See what that rare expression can do." I wrapped an arm around Vincent's waist and looked down at my son. His eyes were completely focused on his father. Vincent stared back at his son in amazement. "Still wish I would have aborted?"

Vincent shook his head no. "You were right all along…How could I have wanted to end such an amazing life?" He looked as if he was going to tear up again, but no tears fell. I fetched Joseph his bottle and Vincent fed him again for a little while then put his son back into his crib. He continued to hover over him for a while as I left the room. Vincent didn't return to our bedroom for another hour. He woke me as he slipped under the covers and threw an arm over me.

"Sweetheart?" I asked him.

"Hmm." He responded pulling me closer to him.

"I love you and I'm so excited to raise a child with you."

"Trust me you can't be any more excited than I. Secretly… I've always wanted a child of my own, but never thought it was possible. Vinaya you've made so many of my impossible wishes come true. Thank you."

"Aww…" I placed my hand over his that was rested on my hip. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we fell asleep together. But we weren't sleep for long when…

"Waaa…." Joseph gasped loudly and let out another loud cry.

"What now?" Vincent asked as he slowly eased his way out of bed again. I let him go alone to attend our child and fell asleep for good.


	17. Trouble in Paradise

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Trouble in Paradise**

I woke up the next morning around five A.M. to another round of Joseph's cries. Vincent's eyes snapped right open to the sound, but I placed a hand on his chest. "Sleep, honey. I've got it this time."

Vincent had been up constantly through the night with his newborn son. I decided I would take over now, it would be better just wake up now anyways. I had to get this house back in order. I had to keep reminding myself that Priya's sixth birthday would be coming in a month and a half and she would probably be expecting some sort of party.

Vincent rolled over on his stomach again and returned to sleep instantly. I went to Joseph's room and lifted him from his crib.

"What's the matter?" I held him close to me and swayed lightly back and forth with him. He began crying even louder and nothing I did could stop him. I tried feeding him, his diaper was clean, he wouldn't go back to sleep for nothing, and I burped him plenty of times.

An obviously sleep deprived Vincent appeared in the doorway. He motioned for me to hand him Joseph and I did so. Joseph's crying ceased and he stared up at his father with amazement. Vincent smiled back at him. He carried him back into our bedroom and laid down in the bed while holding him.

After tidying up the house for a few hours I returned to the bedroom to see Vincent fast asleep with his son lying on his chest. Vincent had one arm over him protectively and the other arm hanging off the side of the bed. I quickly grabbed my digital camera and snapped several photos of this from different angles. Vincent finally woke up and squinted as the flash hit his eyes.

"Say cheese!"

Vincent smiled as I snapped another photo. Priya appeared in the doorway and slowly walked into the room.

"Can I hold him?" she asked as she hopped onto the bed and sat next to Vincent. Vincent gently passed Joseph to her. I snapped more pictures of Priya holding Joseph and some of Vincent, Priya and Joseph. We were all a happy family now.

I saw Priya off to school at eight and continued cleaning up the house while Vincent took care of Joseph.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

I heard the faint sound of my cell phone ringing as I stood in Joseph's room staring down at his sleeping form. I jogged across the hall to me and Vinaya's new bedroom and rummaged through the dirty clothes baskets until I found the pair of pants that held my ringing cell phone in its pocket.

"Hello?"

"Vincent…Deepground has been spotted in Edge again. Not only have they been spotted, I found a video message from Rosso."

"Rosso? I killed her back when she kidnapped Vinaya." I sighed loudly as the thoughts of all the trouble she would cause me occurred.

"Did you make absolute sure she was dead? This video message shows her looking quite alive. I'd like to meet with you and show this to you." Reeve said.

I sighed again. "Where are you?"

"Tifa's bar. Cloud, Barrett, Reno, Rude and Elena are here with me. We've been discussing a new plan to finally eliminate this Deepground menaces for good."

I hung up the phone with Reeve and proceeded to dress myself in something decent. I settled on my typical get up. Black outfit, with the red cloak I had grown so accustomed to wearing. As soon as I left the room I was faced with a concerned look from my fiancé. It was going to kill me if I should have to leave again, but I cannot and _will not_ sit here and do nothing and let danger get to my family. I will fight to the death to keep them safe. There was no way I could live on knowing something happened to them because I wasn't man enough to stand up and fight.

"Vincent…where are you going?"

"To Tifa's bar. I'll be back soon." I said passing her in the hallway.

"You only wear those clothes when you are going away…" Her sad voice sounded behind me. I turned to her.

"I have business to take care of." I knew this was being too brief, but I didn't want to worry her. If I could just handle this without her even knowing anything was wrong, that would be perfect.

**◊****Vinaya's POV****◊**

As soon as the front door shut and Vincent was gone, Joseph began to cry. _Business to take care of..._ What the hell was that supposed to mean?! He was wearing those clothes… I tried to fight back the urge to get mad and just stay calm. Vincent always had his reasons for what he did and he never gave me any reasons why I shouldn't trust him. I spent the rest of the day trying to calm my crying son and keep the house under control.

It was just as I had expected…

One full week went by and no word from Vincent…

Another week passed, no Vincent…

A full month then eased its way by and still no word or sign of Vincent. Part of me was ready to just cut him off completely. Did he not realize he has a family here waiting for him?! His son would reach his second month soon!

Joseph had finally stopped crying for his father and seemed satisfied with his mother. He had already grown so much. He was now at the pulling hair stage and he was so strong! He looked more and more like his father every day. His black hair was getting thicker, and his eyes were turning a darker crimson just like his father's.

Today was the day before Priya's birthday and I was left with the task of planning her party and taking care of Joseph. This year we were just going to have the party at the house and only ten girls were invited.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

I had completely lost track of how much time had passed. I knew Vinaya was worrying by now, but she hadn't called me. I didn't want to call her because I would then have to explain my whereabouts. I was nearly clear across the Planet waiting for my enemy to appear. I was far away from the enemy's location but with my gun I could see as close as I needed to in order to deliver the fatal blow that would ensure my family's safety for a while. Yesterday the thought occurred to me that it was Priya's birthday tomorrow. She'd never forgive me for missing her party so I had to finish this today. Deepground soldiers weren't much of a threat with no leader. This is all my fault anyways for not making sure Rosso the Crimson was dead. The metal door opened and my head was instantly cleared of any other thought than putting a bullet straight through her brain. As soon as head appeared outside of the door I fired. Barely a millisecond after I fired, I realized that who I shot wasn't Rosso. Just another ordinary soldier. I cursed under my breath and jumped down from the tree I was posted in. Rosso was a smart foe, I couldn't expect her to blindly walk out the same way this soldier did. Especially after seeing this man be shot down, so I would have to do what I spent hours trying to avoid doing… breaking in. I busted open a window with the butt of my gun and climbed through. I put away my rifle and pulled out my machine gun blasting away anything in the room that breathed. I did this in every room until I came up to a door that was locked. I could hear that familiar laughing from inside and new my main target was in there. Suddenly the door flew right into me, throwing me back against the wall across the hall. Rosso stood in the doorway laughing and performed another blasting attack, but I successfully jumped high in the air and dodged it, firing at her several times in the process. She moved swiftly dodging each of my bullets. This only angered me and I began firing faster, not even aiming but hoping a bullet would randomly hit her. Finally one struck her in the thigh and she screamed out. The only second I let my guard down, the sharp edge of her weapon grazed my shoulder. Her weapons were dangerously sharp and all it took was that slight grazing and it cut me. It burned badly, but I couldn't let that stop me.

"You think you can kill me, Vincent?" she stopped attacking and just faced me. I stopped firing as well, taking this as a moment to rest.

"If it's the last thing I do." As soon as she lifted her weapon, I swiftly raised my gun again and delivered a near fatal blow that would have hit her directly between the eyes if she hadn't tried to dodge it. Instead the bullet hit her directly in the eye causing her to drop to her knees. I shot her several more times until I was sure she was dead. I triumphantly twirled my hand gun with my finger as I set it back in its holster.

My heart was pounding on the ride back to Edge. I just wanted to hold my son again. To look into those little mirrors of my own eyes. The sight of Edge couldn't come quick enough for me as I glided through the air on my flight car. When I finally saw the buildings of Edge it was already passed nine o'clock at night. Priya would already be in bed by now. Vinaya would be either sitting up and watching TV or taking care of Joseph.

**◊****Vinaya's POV****◊**

I thought I heard the motor of a flight car outside so I turned off the water and wiped my soapy dish water hands off on the towel I had hanging from the stove handle. I froze in the doorway of the kitchen to the living room when I heard keys in the door. I watched as the front door swung open and Vincent Valentine stood there. For minutes all I could do was stare at him as he took off his shoes and hung his cloak on my coat hanger. He had yet to even take a glance at me. Did he really think it was ok for him to just waltz in here after leaving for a month and a half with no explanation!?

He finally looked over at me and seemed surprised to see me standing there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Vinaya…I know I have some explaining to do, but if you would just…" He started but I threw up one of my hands to stop him.

"Vincent, I can't believe you just up and left like that!" I closed my open silky white robe and tied it. "We are a family now! You can't just do things like that! You've missed a month and a half of your son's life! How long did you spend with your newborn son, huh? Two days?! If that…"

Vincent started walking towards me as he opened his mouth to speak again. "Liste…"

"No! You listen to me! Vincent you are a father now! You have responsibilities! Joseph cried constantly everyday for a week after you left!" I yelled loudly. Vincent stood in front of me and tried to take my shoulders in his hands but I smacked them away.

"Vinaya, listen to me. I had to…"

"You didn't have to do anything! Let Reeve handle his own business." Vincent sighed loudly and I could tell he was getting angry with me, but I didn't care! He shouldn't have put me through hell. Now I'm going to be up all night mad at him and I won't be able to function tomorrow while conducting Priya's birthday party.

"It's my business, Vinaya. Deepground are…"

"Fuck Deepground, Vincent. That's what the WRO are for! Haven't they been regulating the situation this whole time?"

"Vinaya…"

"Why don't you just go join the WRO and leave for good!? You obviously don't care about us. Joseph doesn't cry for you anymore, maybe he's forgotten you already. You may as well just stay out of his life if you…"

Vincent threw his arm back knocking the lamp off of the end table. Phoebe took out running down the hallway scared of the sudden movement. "Everything I did while I was gone was for him! Don't you ever suggest I not be a part of his life!"

"I will…"

"Shut up, Vinaya! Now you listen to me!" Vincent yanked me up by my shoulders and shook me as he talked. I turned my face to the side refusing to look into those furious crimson eyes. "Rosso sent Reeve a tape where she made death threats to me and my _family_. I didn't want to worry you with this so I took the situation into my own hands. I didn't think it would take me more than a week to find her and kill her, but things didn't go as planned. I apologize for my long absence, but I was only doing it for your safety. For our safety as a family. You know why I hurried back today?"

He softened his grip on me and I turned to him again. "Why?" I snapped.

"I didn't want to miss Priya's birthday party tomorrow because I _care_ about her! I love her as I would if she were my own child! Do not _ever_ tell me I don't care about you all." He let go of my shoulders and pushed passed me to walk down the hall. I turned to see Priya standing there crying. Vincent knelt down to her and hugged her close to him.

"You really came back for my birthday, Vince?" I heard her ask.

"Yes, Priya. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He said releasing her and holding her hand as he walked with her into Joseph's room. I didn't follow him. I'd let him have his time with his son. I was starting to feel bad for jumping him like I did. I finished the dishes and just went to bed.


	18. Priya's Life

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Priya's Life**

Vincent didn't come to bed with me at all that night. I didn't really blame him, I did come down on him pretty hard and for what? I shook my head at myself as I looked in the mirror. I brushed my wavy hair until it was tangle free, washed my face, and left the bathroom. Vincent was greeting someone at the door. It turned out to be an early party guest. I remember Priya telling me about people she considered VIPs and they were going to be here an hour earlier.

"Susie, you didn't tell me you were going to Vincent Valentine's place!" The mother exclaimed looking up at my fiancé in awe. He gave an awkward smile and an equally awkward laugh. "May I have your autograph?"

"Uh…sure…though trust me…" He turned and looked me directly in the eye. "I'm not really that great."

I sighed loudly and walked past him as he was walking back to the kitchen for a pad of paper and a pen.

"Hi, Ms. Johnson. Thank you for letting Susie be a part of my daughter's birthday." I said politely. The blond woman gave me a quick glance and a nod then focused her attention right back on Vincent who was returning with a signed piece of paper.

"Thank you! Thank you! Mr. Valentine!" she said. I mentally rolled my eyes and practically slammed the door in her face. As if on cue to save us from a weird moment, Joseph's cry could be heard and Vincent was instantly on the case.

I sat in the living room blowing up hot pink and purple balloons to hang up all over the place. The happy birthday Priya signs were already hung up and the cake was already made and sitting in the freezer. She decided to have an ice cream cake this year.

Tifa brought over Marlene who was the other VIP guest and she joined Priya and Susie in her room. I started hanging balloons all around the walls and even left some on the floor. Half of the ones left on the floor were instantly attacked and busted by Phoebe.

An hour later the rest of the little girls had shown up and they were all outside in their little bathing suits having a water fight. I sat on the porch keeping a close eye on everyone making sure no fights broke out or no one was hurt. I heard the door open but I didn't bother to look.

I felt weight on the porch swing next to me and turned to see Vincent sitting there with Joseph in his arms. "I think he wants his mother."

Joseph's eyes lit up when he saw me. I took him from Vincent's arms and placed him in my own lap.

"Sorry for blowing up on you last night." I said, breaking the silence. Even Joseph had been sitting there absolutely quiet.

Vincent sighed. "I expected you to be mad, I just didn't think…" he paused and looked down at Joseph for a while. "I didn't think you'd go as far as to suggest I not be a part of his life. It hurt me how…easily you said that…as if it meant nothing to you whether I was or not." He lifted his gaze to my eyes.

"I was mad. Don't pay any attention to the things I say when I'm that angry, ok? I love you and of course I want you in our son's life. There's no way I could raise two fatherless children. It has been hard enough raising one."

Vincent and I both looked out at Priya as she chased down one of her friends with a water balloon and hit the girl in the back with it, both of them squealing with laughter afterwards. "She's turned out great thus far." Vincent smiled at me. "I'm happy to have you as the mother of my child."

"I'm glad to have you as the father of…one of my children…" We both laughed softly then leaned towards each other to share a soft peck.

"Ewww!!" One of the girls in the yard exclaimed when she witnessed our public display of affection. Vincent and I only laughed.

After the girls were dried off from their water fight, we all went inside for a quick prize drawing and to sing happy birthday to Priya. Once she had blown out her candles and served everyone a piece of ice cream cake, parents had started arriving and Vincent and I began ushering little girls out of the house. I was realized once everyone was gone.

Life after that went pretty smooth. Two months literally flew by and our Joseph was three months old. He had already grown so much and was looking more and more like his father. Priya had now started 1st grade and was already hating school.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

I was home alone when Priya came home from school. I watched from the couch as she slammed the door, threw her back pack down and stormed off to her room. I looked down at my son who had been watching as well. His eyes were still wide from the surprising event that had just unfolded.

"What's wrong with your sister I wonder…" I said to him. He looked up at me as if to say he didn't know. I smiled at him and he smiled back, cooing lightly as he did so.

I carried Joseph down the hall and stopped at Priya's closed door. I knocked softly. "Are you ok?"

"No!" she shouted.

"May I come in?" I asked trying the door but it was locked.

"Vince, it's nothing personal, but could you just leave me alone." She said. I raised my free hand in defeated.

"As you wish…" So it's true. Women of all age are hard to deal with

**◊Vinaya's POV◊**

I came through the door loaded down with groceries and other home items. Vincent quickly ran Joseph to his crib to come help me put everything away.

"There's something wrong with Priya. She came storming in and has been locked in her room ever since. I tried to talk to her, but she quickly let me know she wanted to be left alone." Vincent said as he took everything out of the bags and sat it up on the counter. I took the items off the counter and put them in their proper places.

"She's really been hating school lately. I don't know how she's going to make it through eleven more years." I laughed softly.

"I didn't hate school this much, and I was a complete social outcast. Priya seems as if she has a sufficient amount of friends. I think you should take what's going on more seriously. What if she's being bullied? Have you paid attention to her grades? Maybe she is slower than the other kids." I quickly sent Vincent a look.

"My child is _not_ slow and I don't really see her as the type to tolerate a bully." I sighed, Vincent was right, I really needed to get to the bottom of whatever was making Priya hate school so much. I walked down the hallway and banged on her door.

"Priya open this door."

"Leave me alone, mom!" Wow it seemed she had already grown out of the use of 'mommy'.

"Damnit Priya, open this door!" I yelled. Vincent quickly appeared.

"Don't curse at her…" he said softly. I calmed down as she opened the door and quickly jumped back in her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Priya, we need to talk. Tell me what's been going on at school." I said pulling up the tiny pink chair that went to her little bitty desk that would soon be too small for her. The chair was indeed too small for me, but I sat on it anyways as uncomfortable as it was.

"Nothing! I just hate it! I'm not going back." I pulled back the cover she had over her head and forced her to look at me.

"Priya tell me."

She sighed loudly and sat up as she began to talk. "There's a boy at school…he picks on me because…I don't have a father."

"Who is that little brat? I'll beat him into the ground!" I was instantly enraged and not even Vincent's silent calming words or the soothing way he touched me could calm me down.

"He…calls me ugly and said that's why I don't have a father."

Now Vincent was mad. "Do I need to visit the school? I'll put an end to this now."

It was my turn to calm him. "This doesn't call for a school shooting, babe."

"I'm not going to shoot anyone, I just want to talk to this rotten child. Priya don't let anyone tell you that you are ugly because you are the cutest little girl I've ever seen. I wish…"

He stopped himself and looked a little uneasy about what he was about to say, but he bent down beside her bed. "If you'd accept me, I'll adopt you. I'll be your father."

"Really Vince? You can do that? Mom can Vince really do that?" she had now jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Vincent accepted her hug but had to pull away so he could breathe again. I almost couldn't breathe. I was so happy at that moment. Priya obviously was as well.

"Then I can tell that little punk, yeah I got a dad and he's the coolest dad on the Planet. He _saved_ the Planet! What about that?" she said jumping on her bed and punching the air as she spoke. Vincent just smiled at her.


	19. Death Threats

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**Death Threats**

Six months passed and surprisingly life had stayed smooth. Vincent successfully adopted Priya, no signs of Deepground or any other form of enemy, and believe it or not Vincent was getting along with Phoebe finally. Phoebe was getting old anyway and her active days were officially over so maybe it was the new calmness that took away the threat he had once saw in her. Priya was doing better in school. Summer had passed and she had now started first grade.

I sat in the living room lightly bouncing Joseph in his bouncy chair. He was _just_ like his father in every imaginable way. The kid didn't smile very often, he hardly even cooed anymore, but would just stare up at you with those dark eyes. The only times he cried anymore was when he was hungry. He didn't seem to care much about dirty diapers. The smell was the only clue that he needed one changed. I smiled down at him as I continued to bounce him while he stared up at me clearly unamused. It was eight o'clock and Priya had just caught the bus to school. Vincent was still asleep.

"Aww…come on Joey, smile for mama." Yuffie babysat for us a few times and started me up on calling him Joey. Vincent didn't like the nickname, but hated the shorter version Jojo, because it reminded him too much of Hojo.

Finally Vincent came out of our bedroom and into the living room. "Good Morning." I said I guess a little too cheerfully as he shot me a weird look before smiling down at his son. Joseph's eyes widened and he struggled in the chair. Vincent leaned in front of me and picked him up.

"Tell your mother you don't like that. Who wants to be bounced around in a chair, huh?" He looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Whatever…" Just as I was about to walk away, Vincent's cell phone rang. It was sitting on the coffee table on the edge that was closer to me. He and I reached for it at the same time but I snatched it up quicker as I had the advantage of not having a baby in my arms.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Vinaya? Is Vincent awake? I need to speak with him, its urgent." It was Reeve. He was always the bringer of bad news. I really didn't want Vincent to have to leave again…

"Um… no actually he's not." I sent Vincent a death glare that told him he better not say any different or I'd slaughter him in front of his child. "Can I take a message?"

Vincent sat Joseph gently down in the chair again and stood up. I pointed my finger at him and did a cut throat motion.

"We've received a letter addressed to Vincent from an unknown source stating his days are limited." Reeve said. I sighed loudly. This was great…

"I'll…uh…wake him up for this…" I paused for then handed the cell phone to Vincent. He snatched it from me with a glare and turned his back as he spoke. In that moment I became overwhelmed with paranoia. I closed the open windows and made sure the front and back doors were locked. I then made a mental note to find someone who could possibly bar the windows. There's no way I'm letting Vincent leave, we'll just have to make this place safer.

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

I walked into the bedroom to finish the conversation with Reeve. I threw the phone down on the bed afterwards. Why is this happening to me? Why can't everyone just leave me alone I want nothing more than to raise my family! Vinaya walked in a while later carrying Joseph with her.

"So what now?" she asked. I walked around her and pulled her into my arms from behind. I looked over her shoulder at my son. He seemed to have a question in his eyes as well.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I kissed her cheek and down her neck. Joseph whined and reached out to me. Vinaya turned around and handed him to me. She still looked up at me expecting an answer. "I don't know what to do, Vinaya… Whether I leave or stay the family is still in danger." I chuckled softly. "Too bad Chaos isn't around… with him I didn't need to worry about an enemy."

Vinaya didn't laugh. "You're right, he's _not_ here so you've got to do something about this. Vincent if I lose you…"

"You aren't going to lose me." I stared at her for a moment then looked down at my child. I have everything I've ever wanted here. No one is going to take this away from me. I _dare_ someone to try. I felt the anger take over my body and quickly handed Joseph back to Vinaya. I walked outside and sat on the porch swing for a while, thinking of what to do. I decided upon to not worry until I see the enemy in person.

**◊Vinaya's POV◊**

The day went by slowly. Nobody else called the house, Priya went to a friend's house after school so she wasn't home until seven, and Vincent wasn't much company. I was relieved when it was finally over and I could just go to bed. I felt Vincent crawl into bed after me and sigh loudly before turning off the lamp.

"I love you." I said.

"I know. I love you too, Vinaya and I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry and don't answer my phone anymore."

I rolled my eyes in the dark. "I know you don't want me worrying, but Vincent what if something did happen to you? I would have no idea what was going on and in the end it _that_ would be harder for me." I felt around next to me until my hand hit something warm. Suddenly that something warm was on top of me. "Vincent you know as soon as we start…" he cut me off by placing his soft lips against mine. Vincent must have night vision because his hands found my shirt and effortlessly pulled it off.

"Vince…"

"Shhh!" he said shuffling with his clothes. I felt him pulling at my underwear so I made it easier and just sat up and took them off myself. "We haven't…in a while…" he muttered before kissing me again.

"We hardly have the time…" I murmured back to him. Vincent was just centimeters away from upping the level of intimacy in the room when.

"Waaa!!"

"Damn…" He muttered moving away from me and turning on the light. He quickly pulled his pants back up and left the room to attend to his son. I dressed myself as well and followed him.

"…Joseph." Vincent said with sigh. He had a smile on his face though as he gazed down at his unhappy son. Unless he was sleeping that kid could barely go an hour without seeing his daddy. I smiled at how cute they looked. I then left the two alone and returned to our bedroom I fell asleep only to be woken up a little later by two groping hands.

"Vinaya…" He whispered to me.

"The moods over, sweetheart." I turned my head in his direction although it was dark again and I couldn't see anything.

I heard him sigh. "…Very well… goodnight…"

I regretted not just going ahead and making love to him. Who would know what would happen in these next few days. I tried not to think negatively, but I couldn't stop myself. Without Chaos Vincent was only a normal man. All it would take is one bullet to kill him. I didn't sleep much that night, but instead cuddled up against my fiancé listening to him sleep.


	20. False Alarms

**The Child of Our Flesh**

**False Alarms**

**◊ Vinaya's POV ◊**

I awoke that morning still entangled in Vincent's arms thankfully. I was sure he'd be gone when I woke up, but there he was still fast asleep snoring away. I reached up and pinched his nose shut. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at me.

"You're still here." I said grinning as I let go of his nose.

"I don't exactly have any leads on where to search for my pursuer." He smiled lightly down at me before pulling me closer than I always was to him. Before his lips could brush mine we heard Joseph waking up. Vincent kissed me briefly and slid out of bed. I looked down at the sheets where three strands of his long hair lay scattered. He must have been stressing out last night.

I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Priya came out of her bedroom and sat at the kitchen table waiting patiently for her pancakes. I'm so sick of cooking pancakes this girl has _got_ to find a new favorite breakfast meal. As soon as the food was ready, Vincent drug his feet into the kitchen carrying his growing son in his arms. He sat him in his little high chair before taking a seat at the table himself. "Thanks, hun." He said to me as I placed a place full of pancakes in front of him. I smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips right in front of Priya.

"Eww! I'm trying to eat!" Priya whined, scrunching up her face as she looked at us.

Vincent chuckled. "Sorry, Priya."

An hour later Priya was off to school and Vincent and I were lounging around or tending to Joseph. Vincent's cell phone rang surprising all three of us. Vincent answered it. Joseph who was in his arms reached up as if to take away the phone.

Vincent smiled down at him. "Hello?"

**◊ Vincent's POV ◊**

"I've found you." The accented voice said on the other end. I opened my mouth to respond, but they had already hung up. I closed my phone and dangled it just above Joseph's reach. I tried to avoid Vinaya's stare, but I eventually had to look up at her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Vincent." She said sternly.

"Vinaya, do not worry…"

"I can't help but worry! Now tell me who that person was and what they said!" she yelled. Joseph looked up at me with a worry evident in his eyes.

"Stop yelling at me in front of our child." I looked her dead in her eyes to show I was serious. She sighed loudly and got off the couch. She then proceeded to slam things around in the kitchen. I took Joseph to his room, put him in his crib and shut the door behind me. As soon as I was about to barge into the kitchen and ask Vinaya what her problem was, the doorbell rang.

I dashed to the bedroom, grabbed my gun and peered through the curtain of the window on the door. A strange, young red headed girl stood outside the door. I snatched the door open and pointed my gun at her head. Despite having my gun to her head she stared me in my eyes.

"You killed my sister."

"Sister? What are you talking about?" I made no move to lower my gun.

"Rosso…was my sister. You killed her! I've been searching the planet for years after her disappearance…. Only to… only to…find out you killed her!!" She drew a blade much like the weapon Rosso carried and attempted to behead me but I got low and somersaulted out of the way. I could have easily shot the girl, but my moral instincts kicked in and stopped me.

"Let me explain why I did it…" I said standing. The girl lowered her blade and looked at me. "Did you know she was a member of the Tsviets?"

"Tsviets? You mean Deepground!? No… she couldn't have had anything to do with that…" she lifted her blade again. "You're lying!"

I lowered my gun. "I'm not lying. Rosso joined Deepground years ago. As far as I understand…the _training_, if you could call it that causes one to become only a shadow of their former selves. Therefore, she wasn't your sister any longer."

The girl lowered her head and began to sob softly. A wave of relief came over me as I realized this young girl standing before me was my death threat. The girl slowly walked down the porch steps towards me with her head bowed.

"My apologies, Vincent Valentine." I didn't respond as she walked slowly and aimlessly down the side walk. It was as if she had just lost her reason to live. I sighed as I turned away. It wasn't my job to help her find it, I'm more than occupied with my three amazing reasons to live.

**◊ Vinaya's POV ◊**

After the false death threat alarm, life was back to normal. Four months passed by so fast and our little Joseph was a year old. I'll never forget the expression on Vincent's face when Joseph looked up at him and said. "Dada." Later that night we sat together on the porch watching the snow fall and he broke down and cried. Weeks later after that he began to say "Mama." And acknowledging Priya as "eeya"

Vincent had been working with him in walking. He was even able to hold markers in his hands now and draw scribbly pictures. The kid already had a head full of hair that we kept in a short bowl cut. He looked so much more like Vincent with each day that passed. Of course besides the tan I gave him and maybe the slightly more almond shaped eyes. However, the best thing about Joseph getting older was the fact that he was now able to sleep through entire nights most of the time. He was much like his father in not being a morning person. If we ever had to wake him up in the morning for anything he would be cranky the rest of the day.

Tonight Vincent and I were as romantic as ever. We had been making love every night for the past month and he never failed to satisfy me completely.

"Hey…you think we should think about a wedding soon?" I asked as Vincent and I cuddled together after our intense love making. He sighed.

"Sure…if that's what you want."

"Yeah. Cloud and Tifa's wedding is next month, haven't you heard? You're the best man. I'm the maid of honor." I told him. He groaned.

"What's the best man required to do?" he asked. I laughed out loud.

"Not a whole lot, but we get to walk down the aisle together." I turned to face him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"That's good. Who's going to walk you down the aisle in our wedding?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'll walk alone, I guess… I could carry Joseph!" We both chuckled then silence took over for a while.

"Yeah…Vinaya I want to marry you soon." He said softly.

I grinned and cuddled up closer to him. "Great! Tifa and I are going wedding dress shopping tomorrow! You should go with Cloud to do some tux shopping."

He sighed loudly. "Ok."


	21. Double the Wedding Bliss

**Child of Our Flesh**

**Double the Wedding Bliss**

**◊Vinaya's POV◊**

I could barely keep my hands off of Vincent in his sexy black tux with a crimson colored vest underneath. Cloud and Tifa's wedding was today and I was helping Vincent to put himself together. He sat down on the side of the tub in the bathroom while I brushed his long hair into a sleek ponytail. The colors of Tifa's wedding were red, white, and black. So I wore a strapless red, poofy dress with a black bow tied around my waist. Since Tifa was wearing her hair up for the wedding, she wanted her single braid's maid Yuffie and her maid of honor to have their hair down and straight.

After I finished doing Vincent's and my hair, I dressed Joseph in his cute little baby tux. Priya was going to be the flower girl so she wore a pretty red dress with her hair straight down. Her bangs were long like mine and hid her face so I pinned them back at the top of her head. For the first time I even allowed her to wear a tiny bit of makeup which she was thoroughly excited about. Once the four of us were ready, Reeve came to pick us up in the Shadow Fox. As we entered Vincent made a comment about it feeling good to be leaving in this vehicle for a joyous occasion and not off to fight.

Tifa and Cloud's wedding was indeed a joyous occasion. The local church was decorated elaborately in red and white. The seats were filled with residents of Edge along with all of our friends. Cloud may have believed he was the only one who felt it, but even I knew Aerith had made an appearance. Zack surely at her side. Vincent and I stood almost across from each other at opposite sides of the altar as the ceremony took place. Tifa's dress was amazing. It was strapless and fit her top half tightly while slightly poofing out from the waist down. The train of her dress was about six feet long. She wore silky white gloves and sparkly jewelry. Her hair was up in a gorgeous, curly updo with a tiara resting on top. She had no veil. She believed it was going to hide her hairstyle that literally took hours to complete. Though she walked down the aisle alone, she looked like the ultimate princess bride. As the ceremony continued, Tifa cried through Cloud's vows and even he had to wipe a single tear away when she said hers. Vincent looked a bit worried for a while. I assumed he was thinking of how he could possibly piece together such meaningful vows. He should have known better than me expecting that much out of him. After Cloud was allowed to kiss his bride, the crowd roared with applause. Yuffie, who looked like quite the adult in her red halter top dress, whistled loudly. Everyone stood as Tifa and Cloud walked down the aisle we all followed them outside where the immediate reception would take place. Denzel helped Priya with Joseph throughout the wedding and was the one to carry him outside with the rest of us.

Vincent instantly retrieved our kid before sitting next to me at one of the many picnic tables set up outside. They were all decorated with confetti.

"So that's what a wedding's like…" he said. Taking a sip of the tangy fruit punch.

"Dada!" Joseph cried reaching out for the cup. Vincent looked around for Priya as she had the diaper bag with Joseph's sippy cup. Being a year old now, we allowed him to drink other things besides milk.

Vincent could barely walk with Joseph as all the people wanted to touch and take a picture of the child of Vincent Valentine. He was polite and didn't deny anyone. This inevitable lead to me finding someone else to hang out with at the reception, Yuffie. From the sound of it, a third wedding wouldn't be too far off!

**◊Vincent's POV◊**

I was relieved to be home again out of the public eye. Just the thought of a second wedding gave me a headache. And since when did people write their own vows!? How come it couldn't just be the simple I, Vincent Valentine take you Vinaya Yadavalli as my lawfully wedding wife? I sighed loudly as I sank into the bathtub. Being around so many people stressed me out…

After my long bath I walked around the empty house in my pajama pants. Priya and Joseph were already asleep and I wasn't too sure if Vinaya was or not. I took this time to think about what I would say in my vows. Vinaya since the day I saw your smiling face I… no…

Vinaya, I love you so much even since day one… no no that definitely wouldn't do… I sat down on the recliner sighed loudly.

"Meow?" I looked over at the cat that was looking at me questionably. I rolled my eyes at it hoping it would just leave me alone. It jumped off the couch and walked over to me its eyes never left mine. I flinched as it rubbed its head against my leg. It began purring as it continued to walk back and forth rubbing its hairy body against my legs its head always cocked up so it could stare at me.

An idea popped into my head…

**◊Vinaya's POV◊**

I sighed as got up out of bed and decided to go see what Vincent was doing. I tip toed down the hall so I wouldn't wake Joseph. He was just as sensitive to noise as his father. I was so quiet coming into the living room that Vincent didn't even realize I had walked in there. At first, I thought he was talking on the phone, but as I looked down towards his feet I realized he was talking to Phoebe.

"If you were a human girl, what would you want your future husband's vows to say, hmm?" he asked the cat. I tried hard not to laugh. So he _was_ stressing out. Evidently so much that he was completely insane.

Phoebe meowed back at him before jumping into his lap. Surprisingly he didn't push her away in terror, but stroked her head as she purred.

"Vincent." I said making him aware I was present before he said anything else to embarrass himself. He looked over at me and smiled. "Do you plan on coming to bed anytime soon?" I gave him a seductive smile.

He responded by standing and walking towards me. I took him into my arms and squeezed him. "Stop stressing out about those damn vows. I don't care what you say. You can walk up there and say Vinaya, I love you and that will be good enough for me."

He sighed. "I want it to be special. Did you see how Cloud's words affected Tifa?"

"You are not Cloud. I am not Tifa." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He released me and looked down at me.

"Ok. Let's go to bed."

I took his hand and drug him off to the bedroom…

**◊◊**

Before either of us knew it, two weeks had passed and it was the day of our wedding. I've never been a tradition following type of girl so I didn't force Vincent to not see me until the wedding. I'd rather have him there all day otherwise I would be stressing out too much. He was already making the day special as he woke up extra early to provide an amazing breakfast with everything from pancakes and waffles to bagels and omelets. I wasn't sure, after a breakfast like that, that I would even fit into my wedding dress!

The only time Vincent and I spent time apart during our wedding day was when I was getting my hair done. Tifa was there with me helping me calm my nerves. The colors of our wedding were my favorite color light blue and white. Priya was dressed up in a cute frilly light blue dress. Joseph was in a savvy little white tux.

My dress had a corset like top and was big and poofy like Tifa's. There were little light blue jewels on the corset and there was a thin layer of light blue that stuck out under the main white layer of the skirt. My hair was kept down, but curled into loose banana curls. I wore a veil that came out of the tiara that I wore on top of my head. It didn't cover my face but flowed behind me down my back.

"Woo hoo!! Vincent come look at your sexy bride!!" Yuffie yelled down that hallway at Vincent who was in the bathroom with Reno who was supposed to be helping him primp. Vincent walked down the hall looking agitated as ever, but his eyes lit up immediately when he saw me. He ran at me to hug me but Yuffie quickly cut in between us.

"No touching! You'll mess her up! And you can't kiss her til the minister says so!" she said slapping his hands. Vincent smiled.

"Vinaya you look amazing…"

I smiled back at him. He was wearing the light blue vest I forced him to get over his white dress shirt. He had on black pants, but not his black suit jacket. I even got him a light blue silky bandana to wear at our wedding _and_ was allowing him to wear his hair down.

"You look handsome too, but where's your jacket? We need to head to the church! Like now!" I said looking up at the clock. It was twenty minutes until our ceremony would take place. Everyone scrambled around to grab everything and everyone. We almost left poor Joseph in his play pen…

**◊◊**

On the way to the church I couldn't help thinking back to the first days after I met Vincent. I would never have expected things would go this far. But I was sure glad they were. Once we were at the church everything seemed to be moving so fast until I was finally walking down the aisle holding Joseph on my hip instead of having my arm linked around my father's. I tried to make myself believed that no matter where my parents were, they could see me. And my dear sister Vimala…I hoped she would forgive me for giving her spot as maid of honor to Tifa. I blinked once I swear I saw her standing there, but as I blinked again I saw Tifa again. Vincent stood there obviously very nervous, he kept taking his eyes off me.

Once I was finally standing across from him at the altar, the realization of what was going on hit me. I was marrying Vincent Valentine. I was the mother of his son! This man in front of me has saved the world not once but twice! He's been killed, had his heart ripped out, and been placed in a coffin for thirty years! He once embodied the almighty Chaos! _This_ man was about to be my husband! A tear slid down my cheek and Vincent reached out and wiped it away. I don't think either of us were listening to the minister as he spoke until he specifically said my name and asked me to repeat a few phrases before I was able to proceed with my own original vow.

I started off with a laugh to ease my nervousness. "Vincent… You are such an important person…, not just to me, but to the world. I am so happy to have you as my husband. I promise to love and cherish you until the moment you die… as impossible as it would seem to kill you." I laughed again and so did the crowd. "I love you, Vincent."

He grinned down at me.

**◊****Vincent's POV****◊**

It was my turn. Staring at her, looking as beautiful as she did, it was hard to even speak at all. I cleared my throat before I reached out and took both of her hands in mine.

"Vinaya…" she smiled up at me. "A few years ago if someone had told me I would be standing here… a father of an amazing son, and a husband of a beautiful wife… I would have shot them for saying something so untrue." She laughed softly and shook her head. "You know I'm not a man of many words… so I cannot even begin to describe how I feel about all that you've done for me. But, I can say this… Vinaya I love you, and I will always love you for all eternity."

I watched a single tear leave her eye, but she quickly composed herself for the next event in the ceremony which was exchanging rings. My ring was a simple, sliver band, but hers was a gorgeous diamond ring. And then finally I heard the words that I had been waiting for all day.

"…you may kiss the bride."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her glossy red ones. I heard two sets of loud whistling and the crowd cheering as I kissed Vinaya as if I'd never kissed her before. All the while thinking that this moment had to be a dream. However after the ceremony, when we returned to our home and our bed together, I realized it was real. I really did have everything I wanted out of life… and I was happy.

**◊◊**

THE END!


End file.
